When Will You Love Me?
by OOT Obssessed
Summary: Four best friends are all stuck in what can only be described as a love-square. Who will end up together after everything is said and done? Fred/OC, George/OC
1. Candy trip!

VIOLET'S POV:

It was finally the weekend. I could hang out with my friends, Jane, George, and Fred.

I was in the girls' dormitory, changing into a pair of jeans and a purple shirt. It was a little cold, so I decided to put on my favorite black jacket.

I turned to see Jane's light brown hair hanging straight in her face as she pulled on her shoes. I waited for Jane to be ready and then we walked down stairs to meet the twins. They were sitting on the couch already ready.

Fred looked up to see us coming down the stairs. "Its about time!" he commented, hardly sounding as if he held it against us.

At that, George looked up at us. He smiled crookedly and I lost my breath. I have been completely in love with George since our first year together at Hogwarts.

I waved and sat between them, letting them put both of their arms over my shoulders. Jane sat on the other side of George. He put his other arm around her shoulders. This wasn't unusual, this normal for us. It was the way we sat and walked together. We were a group and a package deal. If something happened to any one of us, it affected all of us. We were best friends.

We sat and smiled liked dorks at each other for a while and then we all got up and walked out the door of the common room. Jane put her arm around the side of George's waist that she was on and I put my arm around both Fred and George's waists.

I knew she wanted to be on the other side of Fred instead of George. She had a crush on Fred. It was just a small one, though. More like preference than an actual crush.

I held both boys tighter to me as I thought about how much I loved my friends.

We walked to Honeydukes candy shop.

Every weekend we spent all of our candy money on tons of candy then shared it all by the fireplace back in the common room. Then, hyped up on sugar, we all ran around the castle after hours and played pranks.

We got to Honeydukes and walked around, looking for and buying our favorite candies. I got some jelly slugs, cauldron cakes and treacle fudge. I paid for my candy and then waited for everyone else.

Fred was the first out of the shop after me.

"Hey, Fred, what'd you get?" I asked, excited and anticipating the sugar-fueled party we were going to have later.

"Some chocolate frogs, Cockroach Clusters, and Jelly Slugs." He said as he looked through his bag.

"I got jelly slugs, too!" I said, holding up the cellophane bag of candy.

He smiled widely.

Then George and Jane came out of the store.

We all held out our left-over money and counted. Every time we buy candy, we count up our money and if we have enough, we go to the pub in Hogsmeade and get butterbeers.

"We've got enough." George said happily.

So we all walked over to the pub and sat at a table that seated four. Fred was the first one to get to the table. He pulled the chair out and held it out for me. I sat down and thanked him then he sat down next to me.

I frowned. I had wanted George to sit next to me. George sat across the table from me and Jane sat across from Fred.

Our butterbeers were served and we drank and talked and laughed. We all got foam on our upper lips, making it look like we had mustaches. The four of us sat around giggling at each other and then things got awkward.

I had just taken a drink of butterbeer and had a mustache of foam.

Then George said, "Maybe Fred should kiss it off!" and laughed.

That made me and Fred look at each other awkwardly. Then, to make things even more uncomfortable, he reached up and wiped the foam slowly from my lip. I tried not to let him see how discomforted i was and looked down and mumbled a "thank you."

I could feel Jane's jealous gaze on me and kept my head down. The way he was looking at me made me uncomfortable and I knew it didn't make Jane feel that great either.

FRED'S POV:

Why did things have to be like this? I knew she liked George. She has been in love with him since we were first years. Even then, I loved her. I remembered the first time I met Violet…

It was our first year at Hogwarts and I was nervous. My palms were sweaty and my red hair was sticking up in odd places from where I kept running my hand through it.

The train stopped along with my heart. I couldn't breathe.

"Calm down, Fred." George said, sounding just as nervous as I was.

We both had agreed that it was more exciting than it was scary… But we were just 11 and leaving our mum to live in a huge castle for a long time. It was still scary.

We began to take our luggage down from the overhead racks and started to walk out.

A short girl with black hair stumbled past, almost falling. I reached out and grabbed her before she could fall on her face. Then I realized what I had done and that she would probably hit me or something, so I hid behind George letting him take the blame for it.

"Who did that?" she asked, looking around.

I pointed to George.

She smiled at him and shook his hand saying, "Thank you. I'm Violet Radke."

George shook her hand and said, "I'm George Weasley, and this," he said, pointing to me. "is my twin brother Fred."

I had waved timidly.

That was the first time I saw her face. She had freckles covering her nose and a few spread over to her cheeks. She had long bangs that covered half of her face. Her eyes were a buttery golden color. Like a mix of green and brown. When she smiled, I felt my heart do something I had never felt before.

I didn't know what to do, so I just smiled back.

But then she looked back at George. I could see what I was feeling for her reflected in her eyes and directed at George.

I saw her give that same look to George every day. And everyday it broke my heart.


	2. A Little Assistance

GEORGE'S POV:

I watched Jane walk ahead of us, always trying to be different.

Her light brown hair shook in straight waves as she danced ahead. She turned back to us, laughing as we laughed at her. Her light face crinkled into a smile. That smile made my heart speed up.

Of course, it wasn't directed at me.

That smile was for Fred. Anyone but Fred could tell. All Fred could ever seem to focus on was Violet.

But Violet would never look away from me to see how in love Fred was with her. He probably had it worse than any of us in this love-sick quadrangle.

It was all I could do not to make sure I had her attention and then point at Fred. All she had to do was pay attention to him for more than 5 seconds to realize how deeply he felt for her.

But she wouldn't look away from me, Jane wouldn't look away from Fred, and Fred would never dare to look from Violet. So none of them would see what I saw.

We were facing imminent heartbreak.

JANE'S POV:

Why wouldn't he look at me? I just wanted him to look in my direction so I could smile at him and he could see it.

But I could see it. Fred wanted Violet. Not me.

I felt that hit. But surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

Maybe I already knew that.

I looked over my friends. Violet was standing in between George and Fred.

All of them now looking at me and smiling, ready for my next display of impishness.

FRED'S POV:

Why couldn't she just stand beside ME? Why did it always have to be both of us?

I guessed I should stop complaining and just be happy she was beside me at all and not on the complete other side of George.

Curse him and my good looks.

We were all still laughing at Jane and her crazy antics.

Violet's quiet giggle stood out more distinctly than the rest.

Why did she have to be so cute? Maybe if she was just a little less adorable, I would stand a chance of letting her go. But with her amazing laugh sounding in my ear and making me smile just at the sound of it, it was sure to hurt when she chose George over me.

VIOLET'S POV:

He liked Jane. It was so obvious.

But why? Why not me?

It didn't even make sense for him to like Jane. She liked Fred. And I was the one that was head-over-heels in love with the guy!

I wished he would just show at least a little more interest in me. I had been waiting for him to turn those bright blue eyes on me and turn away from Jane for so long.

Jane wouldn't mind, she just wanted Fred. Not that I could blame her, he was attractive and nice and funny.

But then so was the other one.

So why was it I found myself more drawn to one than the other? There were tons of differences in them, but before I could think through them, we arrived at the door of the Gryffindor common room.

FRED'S POV:

We all sat on the floor in a circle, our feet all cast into the middle. Jane and Violet had to sit closer to the foot pile, being so short.

We pulled our candy out.

"Say, Violet, how do you reach the top of your wardrobe on those short legs?" I teased her.

She cast a goofy grin at me, making me glad I had said something. "Your mum helps me." She said, making Jane laugh loudly at the tasteless 'your mum' joke.

Violet and Jane sat giggling until Jane snorted. They both stopped laughing and Jane looked around embarrassed. Then we all burst into roaring laughter.

The girls sat across the circle from each other so it was a pattern of boy, girl, boy, girl.

"Same with you Jane, you're incredibly short." George laughed.

"I'm not that short!" she said, giggling and smacking his arm playfully.

Our conversations while eating candy always made me feel great about my friends. I didn't know what I'd do without them.

When George and Jane noticed that Violet and I had both gotten Jelly Slugs, we turned it into a competition between me and Violet to see who could eat them fastest. We sat on either sides of a table and set up our slugs, staring across the table at each other, trying to look intimidating.

It was working better for her. Its hard to be intimidating when you find yourself constantly distracted by having an excuse to stare at them without being creepy.

I got a late start, too caught up in her amber-colored eyes.

I slurped the slugs down and was only half-way finished when I heard her belch.

I looked up to see her looking at me smugly, her arms crossed over her chest. Why was she always so… Beautiful?

"Haha!" George said. "I love it when women beat men at something. Especially Fred. And when they aren't afraid to belch in front of everybody."

I saw the light in her eyes when he said he loved what she had just done.

I looked down, scared that if I kept looking at her, she might see the disappointment in my eyes.

GEORGE'S POV:

I didn't realize until after I said it that it would be the wrong thing to say. She looked up at me, looking like she was ready to do it again if it would catch my attention again.

And out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fred lean his head down and his eyes narrowed the tiniest bit. It didn't look like it was in anger… It was in pain. His eyes moved all over the floor, probably looking for something legitimate to claim he was looking at in case someone asked what was wrong.

I hated that Violet couldn't see what she did to him. She liked me which broke my brother's heart, as well as complicated my life.

She was one of my best friends, I was afraid she might not want to be my friend if I broke her heart by telling her that her love for me was unrequited.

But I felt I had to do something to give my brother the chance he needed.

Then brilliance struck.

JANE'S POV:

The rest of the candy-eating went on with a little less joking than before, but the goofiness was still there in spirit. How could it not be with Fred and George here?

After the candy was finished, George stood up and said, "I believe it is my turn to pick my partner."

Violet, Fred and I stood up in a line, Fred between Violet and I.

Every time we go on a candy-prank-adventure, we go in pairs so we can get both sides of the castle. Every week, we take turns deciding who we want our partners to be. This week was Fred's turn.

"Hmm… Jane." He said.

I walked forward to stand next to him, a little sad that I wouldn't be going with Fred.

"You two get the clock tower courtyard." George said to Violet and Fred who nodded. "Me and Jane will get the library." He said, adding a fast twitch of his eyebrows shooting up and coming down just as quickly for effect.

It would be hard to get around Filtch, but Fred and George were master pranksters, they would be good. And Violet and I hadn't been pranksters for long, but we had been going on these odd quests with the twins at random times in earlier years, but with our growing interest in the two boys, our participation in the little escapades had occurred more often as of late.

We each grabbed our wands and walked out of the common room, parting ways.

FRED'S POV:

I would have to remember to thank George later.

I couldn't help but smile as we made our way to the clock tower courtyard. It would be beautiful with the light from the moon lighting up the features of the tower in the fantastic darkness of the night. We walked to the clock tower courtyard in silence, not wanting to wake anyone up or call attention to ourselves from those who might be up. We walked out of a door that led out into the open of the courtyard in front of the clock tower and I heard her gasp in wonder.

I looked down at her and she rushed forward to the fountain that was now bathed in the darkness of another night.

It wasn't very dark out. The sky was illuminated by an amazingly bright moon. It made everything seem like it was sprinkled with magic, which shouldn't be surprising, me being a wizard at a school that teaches magic. But the beauty of the night captured both mine and Violet's attention.

I walked forward slowly, joining her by the fountain.

She lightly swept her hand over the surface of the water, making it ripple slightly, distorting her reflection a bit. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

Her voice did funny things to my heart.

I don't know where my courage came from, but it seemed tonight was the night for my feelings to make themselves known.

"So are you." I said, looking into her reflection's eyes.

If I hadn't known better, I would've thought she blushed before looking down and away, shaking her head.

"I'm glad you think so. I'm beginning to think less and less of myself everyday." She sighed, sitting on a concrete bench and setting her chin in her cupped hand, still staring at the fountain.

I sat beside her, letting concern color my features. "Violet?"

She just made a small, "Hmm" noise.

I put my finger under her chin and lifted her face so she had to look me in the eye.

"You ARE beautiful. Never doubt it. Your smile stops the heart of many men and you have tons of admirers." I said, not sounding at all like the joking Fred Weasley everybody expected me to be. "Now, what makes you think otherwise?"

She shook her head and said one word that made me understand completely.

"George."

I nodded, looking to the fountain as she turned to look at me, watching my face.

I didn't want her to see the emotions at war in me.

"You don't seem surprised, Fred." She said, sounding confused.

"I knew you liked George all along." I said, not sounding mad at all, just saying it as a fact.

"I don't just 'like' him. I love him, Fred."

Hearing the words made my heart squeeze painfully. I didn't want to listen to this, but she was my best friend. I couldn't just leave her to sort through her confusion on her own.

"I know." I said, my voice cracking like I might cry.

I couldn't let her see me cry. I sucked it up like a man and pretended to cough like that was the reason for my crackly voice; dry throat.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and let her lean over to put her head on my shoulder.

"How can you tell?" Violet asked curiously.

I almost laughed. And then I remember that we were talking about her love for my brother. Almost.

"Its not like you try hard to hide it. Anyone can see it." I said, sounding distant even in my own mind. If distantness kept the sadness out of my voice for her, I would welcome the distance gratefully.

I felt her face against my shoulder grow hot.

"You think he knows?" She whispered, sounding a little scared.

I took my time answering. I knew he knew, but should I tell her? I decided that my best friend deserved the truth, so I said, "Yes."

She let out a cry of frustration.

"I must seem like an idiot to him! And he likes Jane!"

She sounded like she was about to cry, so I rubbed her shoulder and made shushing noises.

Then I felt her heartbroken tears soak through my thin cotton shirt.


	3. Confessing

VIOLET'S POV:

I knew it was silly to be crying on Fred's shoulder about his twin brother, but I couldn't help the tears that forced their way down my cheeks.

I noted somewhere in the back of my mind that he had called me beautiful earlier, but then dismissed the thought; he was my best friend, he was supposed to say nice things like that to me. Also in the back of my mind, I thought of how the comment had sounded a little too friendly.

I was too sad to care, though.

I barely registered the fact that he had been rubbing my shoulder and saying "shhh" over and over trying to calm me down.

So I tried to get myself under control. For Fred's sake. But it didn't work very well.

FRED'S POV:

I couldn't bear to see her cry, so I looked away as I comforted her.

A piece of hair fell from behind her ear where she had swept it earlier. I picked it up and gently placed it behind her ear.

She looked up at me then, tears welling at the bottom of her eyelid, making the colors in her eyes stand out. I was mesmerized, counting the different colored flecks in her eyes.

"What are you staring at?" she whispered.

"Your eyes." I whispered back. It just kind of slipped out. I was going to fake like there was something on her face originally, but the truth slipped out without my consent.

"Why?" she asked, looking confused.

"There are a lot of different colors in your eyes. Its just kind of… Funny." I said, improvising. There was actually not much funny about it. But I was a Weasley twin. We found things funny most normal people didn't. Hopefully she wouldn't question it (along with my sanity).

She didn't. She just sighed and looked down again.

"What is it?" I asked her, worried that maybe she had caught me. Maybe she had figured it out. Maybe she finally realized I loved her…

Or maybe she was still coming to the realization that George didn't love her back.

"He doesn't love me back. He wants her. Jane. And I want him! She doesn't! She wants you!"

Then her eyes widened and she looked at me, alarmed. Jane liked me? Well that was… awkward.

"Don't tell her I told you that!" she squeaked, terrified.

"Don't worry, I wont." I assured her. "I didn't know she liked me. That's a little weird."

She looked up at me. "You don't like her back, do you?"

I shook my head and looked up at the moon. "No." _I'm in love with you. _I wanted to tell her.

"Huh…" She said, tapping her chin with one stubby fingernail. "Who do you like, then?"

She looked back at me, confusion wrinkling lines into her forehead. I picked my hand up and held up my thumb, smoothing out the lines there.

"If you keep making that face, you'll have wrinkles by the time you're 20." I joked, not smiling.

She just watched me, waiting for me to answer her question.

I stood up, grabbing her hand and feeling a rush of pleasure at the feel of her skin against mine.

I pulled her with me to the fountain and then sat on the edge. She stood still.

"Well?" She said, putting all her wait on one leg, making her hip pop out like girls do when they're annoyed.

I tugged gently on her hand, trying to get her to sit with me. She took the hint and sat down on the rim of the fountain.

I began with the first time we met.

"You remember when we met on the Hogwarts Express in our first year?"

She nodded.

"It was me who grabbed you before you fell, not George."

She frowned and started to argue.

"I'm telling you the truth and even if you ask George, he will tell you the same; it's the truth."

She just looked puzzled.

"Okay, but that doesn't answer my question."

My palms started sweating and I could feel my cheeks turn bright red, probably matching my hair.

"If I tell you, you have to promise to let me finish before you speak."

She pantomimed zipping her lips and throwing away the key. Even acting like a total nerd, she was completely adorable.

I laughed quietly and then took a deep breath steadying myself for what I had always thought about doing since I discovered how deep my feelings truly ran for her. But even when I had said I was going to confess, I had chickened out.

This time would be different.

I watched my finger draw pictures on her hand as I spoke.

VIOLET'S POV:

I left my hand in his, and watched his face the whole time. I felt his finger sliding over the skin between tendons of my thumb and index finger. He kept his head down the whole time.

"I remember, when I first saw you, thinking you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I developed a crush. I'm sure you remember that time in our 3rd year that your grandfather died and you started crying and I was there and held you and let you cry on my shoulder, just as you did a few moments ago. I remember thinking, 'she is even beautiful when she cries.'"

I blushed, remembering the scene, but now seeing it through different eyes.

But I was still confused. What did any of this have to do with me?

"And I remember that night thinking that I always wanted to be there for you, so that you would always have someone you could talk to and you wouldn't have to hold your tears in around. I wanted to be the one to wipe away your tears."

He hesitated, so I jumped in.

"Yeah, that's what friends do-"

But he held up a finger and said, "You promised."

I nodded.

"So anyway, I realized it was possessive and stupid of me. So over the next few weeks, I tried to figure out why I felt that way. I finally realized…" He paused.

_Oh no. Not him. _

"I love you, Violet."

He looked up at me when he said it. I could see in his eyes that he was telling me the truth.

I felt horrible. The things I kept saying about George must've been killing poor Fred.

But all I could think was. 'Its me. Fred likes me.'

"Oh."


	4. WWI WaterWar 1

FRED'S POV:

I waited, still staring at our hands. I waited for her to say something. I had just confessed to years of loving her in silence, you would think she had some thoughts to share.

But all she said was, "Oh."

I kept my head down. Then, I felt her repeat my earlier actions and she lifted my head with the side of her knuckle. I kept my eyes down as she brought my head up but they lifted upward as my head was held higher.

Her eyes were incredibly soft and kind. I had known she was very understanding and nice, but this was the nicest thing I thought anyone anywhere would do.

"Okay. So?" She said.

"So? What do you mean 'So?' I just confessed to having loved you for quite some time now and we have been best friends since we were first years. Don't you feel… Awkward?"

She shook her head and smiled slightly.

"Well… Why not?" I asked, wishing that the reason I had in mind was the truth, but knowing it wasn't. If it was, all of my love problems would be solved. Look at me, Fred Weasley… In love. I still couldn't believe it, and I had already had years to get used to the idea.

"I don't know. You're my best friend. I don't know why you saying that isn't awkward, I just… I don't know. You're my best friend and I love you… In a way. My own way. Like my brother."

I felt my face fall. I had instantly perked up when she said she loved me, but I should've known better.

_Like a brother?_ I thought. _I have been her best friend (and admirer, regardless of her previous knowledge on the fact) for years and she is saying she feels like one sibling feels for another? _

But the look on her face and in her eyes said differently. I wondered just what she was keeping from me.

"I thought I was your best friend." I asked, not sounding mad.

She looked at me confused.

"I know you're lying. I can see it in your eyes. I've been your best friend for years, I know your tell."

She looked guiltily about her and then said, "I don't know how I feel about this right now. I love George, but for some reason, I feel good about you loving me. Like when you like someone and they finally like you. The relief you feel."

I was staring at her hand when I told her quietly, "I wouldn't know. I've only ever liked you."

She blushed and tried to hide a smile by looking down.

I had never expected this to go so well. So maybe she did feel something for me. Maybe she would fall out of love with George and then she would maybe discover feelings for ME.

"So… You have feelings for me then?" I couldn't help asking.

She hesitated and it seemed like she was about to lie to me again, but then decided better of it; I was her best friend, I deserved the truth.

"I think I might. But it feels weird mixed with the love I feel for your brother."

My face and heart fell and she saw it.

"I'm sorry." She said, looking down.

"Don't be sorry about the way you feel." I said with such feeling she looked up with wide eyes.

She probably didn't expect the Weasley twins capable of saying or feeling something with such intensity.

"So we are still good, and we are going to go on like none of this ever happened?" She asked.

I looked at her weird, like maybe I though she thought this was more awkward than she let on.

She realized at once the way her words must have sounded. "Oh no!" she hit her forehead, still looking completely beautiful. "I meant lets not let things get awkward. And we can pretend around everyone else that this never happened. At least until I figure out how I feel about this?"

She looked hopeful. Most likely hoping I wouldn't take this phrasing the wrong way.

I nodded and she held out her hand, and I pushed it away shaking my head.

When she looked at me quizzically, I said, "Spit handshake shake."

It was an inside joke between me and Violet. I had cherished it, knowing that it was something special just between us. Not including George or Jane… Just us two.

She smiled and spit loudly on her hand. I copied her and we held our hands out both cupping our saliva. We hit wrists and tried to make sure the spit didn't splash.

If it didn't, we continued on with the handshake and the promise was sure to be kept. If it did, we stopped and it wouldn't be kept.

It didn't splash. Just like every other time we had done this. Sure people had looked at us strange, but we didn't care, and I was happy that we had such good trust that even this goofy superstition made up by two silly 11-year-olds didn't show any sign of wavering.

We continued the handshake, both simultaneously doing elaborate tricks with our hands. It looked perfectly choreographed, as well it should be, we had had years of practice to get used to it. Then, we shook like normal people, our spit mixing in our clasped hands.

Most girls would have found this completely disgusting, but not my Violet.

Did I just call her MY Violet? As much as I wished she was, she never could be. I didn't trust my luck enough to let me have the most amazing girl I could think of.

We both laughed at our silliness that, even after all these years, remained intact and dunked our hands into the water of the fountain, trying to wash away the spit. I pulled my hand up out of the water and began wiping it on my jean-covered leg.

Violet's hand lingered under the water and when I looked up and said, "Wh-" she splashed me full in the face.

I looked down, water dripping off my chin and nose and making wet splatters on my white T-shirt that was only partially covered by my black jacket.

I was shocked.

The water was bitingly cold and the wind the whipped choppily through the courtyard was a terrible feeling. But somehow, having her there made the cold better, more bearable.

I began pretending there was something on the edge of the stone bench-like structure that rimmed the fountain. Then I dipped my hand in and splashed her back.

She made a squealing noise and hopped up, moving quickly to the other side of the fountain.

I got up and, smiling at her, put my hand in the water and tried to splash her, but she moved behind the statue sticking up from out of the middle of the fountain's base.

This meant water-war.

VIOLET'S POV:

I was having fun. And lots of it.

Fred and I dodged and shielded each others assaults and laughed and took some hits of the water bravely.

I had put my hand in the fountain, getting ready to splash him again, but I thought, 'Why not get in the fountain and kick it at him.' It would certainly be more effective.

I hopped up and ran the length of the fountain, only to find that Fred had the same idea.

We collided in the middle and his arm wrapped around me so I didn't slip and fall into the water, still laughing. I held onto him tighter, making sure I didn't fall. He pulled me close and I swung my arms up around his neck, squeezing him in a hug.

I heard him breathe deeply. Poor guy. He had to watch as the one he loved went after his twin brother. I felt he needed the hug.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" he asked, pulling back to look at me but keeping his arms around me.

"Because I know I'm hurting you and I feel terrible about it."

He looked like he was about to dismiss my pity, but just then, our exchange was interrupted by a hacking cough.

We both wore masks of similar fear.

"Filch." We both whispered at the same time.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the fountain, dragging me along with him to a small wooden door inside the half indoor half outdoor square hallway that ringed the courtyard. He opened it to reveal a small broom cupboard containing 2 brooms, a bucket, and various random things of the sort such as a glove without its partner.

We ran in and had to smush together to fit in. We were pressed against each other and we couldn't move, least we make to much noise with the clatter-worthy equipment surrounding us. The door was left open just a cark so we could see when Filch left.

I could see Fred in the light coming in from the crack. He was very attractive. His red hair just barely hung over his forehead and his smile seemed to almost never be gone from his face.

He was watching out the door for Filtch. Then he turned his head to me.

The light coming form the cracked door only lit half of his face. But even in the dark, I could see how bright of a blue his eyes were. Much brighter than George's.

I was captivated. I couldn't seem to look away from his enchanting blue eyes. I saw everything there in his eyes. I saw the "I love you" written there.

I could feel more than see the distance closing between us. I noted everything around me. I could still hear Filtch mumbling to his wretched cat that he had heard something. I could feel Fred's hard chest pressed against me. I felt my arms slowly wrapping around his waist. I could feel his warm breath wash over my skin. I could smell his pleasant oak-y earth scent. I could also feel my heart begin to beat loudly and some part of me hoped Filtch would not hear it.

But mostly, I thought about kissing Fred.

In one day, everything had changed. Fred had declared his love for me, I'd told him of my love for his brother, and here I was about to kiss him.

But I didn't care. In that second when our lips were just centimeters apart, I wanted nothing more than I wanted for him to kiss me.

Then, our lips connected.

It was everything I had expected sharing a kiss with George would be and more. It felt odd because it felt right. I thought, for that one moment of time, that I belonged with Fred. In his kiss, he conveyed a message. That message told me something about his devotion and love for me. It felt as if he would never love another, as if he would only ever want me. I know this was silly to believe of a teenage boy, but I felt it and knew it. I knew he would do anything for me, be anything for me.

The kiss was light and slow and seemed to go on forever… But forever wasn't long enough for me.

I put my hands on either side of his face and deepened the kiss.

I forgot all about George and Jane and the stupid Charms test I had to take next week. All I could think about was Fred.

Then, the kiss ended. We broke away, breathing deeply. It didn't matter how hard we breathed, Filtch and his cat were gone.

"Violet?" Fred asked.

I couldn't see him in the dark room; he had moved against the wall and out of the light.

"Yes, Fred?" I answered, moving closer.

"I love you."

Even if I didn't know if I did love him back or not, I couldn't help but smile.


	5. Jealousy of Jackets

FRED'S POV:

It was the perfect night. I even had to pinch myself when I thought she wasn't looking.

We walked out of the broom closet and started walking in the direction of the common room. We had been gone for quite a while.

"We'll have to pretend we actually pulled a prank." I joked, hoping she knew better than to speak of anything that had happened tonight with Jane.

The frigid air blew on our drenched bodies. But I was kept warm by my jacket. Then I heard a shivering noise. It sounded like a small, frightened child. I looked down to see Violet clutching her shoulders and shuddering violently.

"Oh, here." I said softly, taking my jacket off.

She was more soaked than I was and she was a girl, girls got cold easier.

She started to shake her head no, but I had already put the jacket over her shoulders and she couldn't resist the warmth. She immediately snuggled into it, and then started walking again, this time standing closer to me than before.

I could feel the warmth of her arm against mine. It was a pleasant sensation. I knew the whole time, though, that she was probably still wishing it was George.

I sighed internally and figured I couldn't really help the fact that she liked my brother.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem." I said, sticking my hands into my pockets and flipping my hair with a quick movement of my head.

She laughed. "You still do that?"

I was confused. "Still do what?" I asked.

"Flip your hair." she said, her accent emphasized adorably.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

I was still pretty confused. Had I done that before?

"I remember you doing that when we were just 1st years." She giggled.

Ahh… That explained it.

"I think I was mostly trying to get you to think I was cute or something."

She laughed and shook her head as if to say, 'Silly boy'.

"What?" I asked her.

"Of course I thought you were cute. I thought George was cute, why wouldn't I think you were cute?" She asked logically.

"Well, me and George do look different in some ways." I said, trying to get her to say that I, as my own person, was cute.

"Well, you're both cute. Just different kinds of cute." She said, confusing me even more.

There were different kinds of cute? Girls were too hard to keep up with. I decided to just drop it.

We walked all the rest of the way to the common room in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable '_I just found out that my best friend is in love with me and its awkward' _silence. It was more like the silence you feel when you don't feel the need to fill the spaces with long rants on pointless topics that no one cares about.

When we got back to the common room, everyone was upstairs and asleep. Somewhere upstairs, I heard someone snoring loudly, and I was willing to bet it was Ron.

We got to the stairs and hesitated.

"Umm…" She looked uncomfortable.

"Goodnight," I said softly and quietly, trying to show her with my eyes how much she meant to me.

She blushed and whispered a "goodnight" before awkwardly leaning over and giving me a hug and dancing up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

That was odd. She had never given me a hug before bed before. I thought things were changing between us, and in a good way.

I walked slowly up the stairs, feeling more tired after the strange evening.

Then I remembered that I had forgotten to get my jacket back from Violet. I was glad that she still had it, but I was sorry that she would have to lie to Jane and cover up for what had actually happened tonight. She was a smart girl, she would figure it out.

I walked in to the dorm and George was sitting up on his bed, waiting for me.

"Well, well, well." George whispered when I walked up to the bed. He wiggled his eyebrows and continued. "What happened? And don't feed me some story about how long it took to finish up your pranks." His tone was mischievous, as if he somehow already knew what had happened between me and Violet.

I put a finger to my lips so he would be quieter and didn't wake anyone.

He was already in his pajamas, so I pulled off my shirt and changed into a soft night shirt and some loose pants. I sat in bed and pulled the covers up to my hips before taking the piece of paper George had been impatiently holding out to me since I had started changing.

'_What happened?_' It said.

I thought for a moment. What HAD happened?

I decided to start with the beginning.

'_She told me about her problems with her feelings for you and then started talking about how she wasn't beautiful and I told her she was. Then she asked who I liked and I told her about how I've lover her for so long and then we kind of got into a water-splashing fight. Then Filtch came out and we hid in a broom closet and we kissed._'

My hand was sore from writing by then.

I handed it to him, and after a while, he wrote back and said, '_My brother, since when did you become so smooth with girls? Especially that girl? You must've really swept her off her feet._'

I read over that and wondered briefly if that was true.

'_Yeah, I guess. She still has feelings for you, no doubt._' I handed it back.

His reply was quick. '_Don't lose faith so quickly, brother. She will learn to love you. By the way, where is your jacket? I thought you had it on when you left._'

'_I did. The wind got cold and she still had water on her, so I let her use my jacket. But I forgot to get it back. I'm going to sleep now. Night George._'

"Night Fred." He whispered aloud.

That night, just like many others, I went to sleep thinking about Violet Radke.

But that night, unlike any other, I went to sleep replaying the kiss that I hoped would be the first of many.

VIOLET'S POV:

I walked into the girls' dormitory, hoping that Jane would be asleep by now. She wasn't.

Her eyes almost popped out of her face when she caught sight of the jacket I was wearing.

_No! I forgot the jacket! _

She whispered, "Is that Fred's jacket?"

I nodded.

Her eyes got even wider and this time she looked a little mad.

"Why?" She asked, almost waking a few people.

I shushed her and said, "While we were pulling pranks, Fred and I stopped by the fountain and kind of got into a water-splashing fight. It got really cold and I shivered so he put his jacket on me and I guess I forgot to give it back." I whispered.

She nodded, but still looked a little jealous.

I changed quickly into a tank top and some sweatpants and climbed into bed, pulling Fred's jacket over my torso and remembering that Fred and I hadn't pulled any pranks at all and then realizing that I had been thinking about Fred quite a lot.

I thought maybe I was developing feelings for Fred… But did I still love George?

JANE'S POV:

I knew something had gone on between them, but I didn't know what. I wanted to know.

And she was sleeping in his jacket!

Sure, I had acknowledged that he liked her. But that didn't mean I didn't have feelings for him still.

Those feelings went really strong, but they were enough that I felt a pang of jealousy at seeing her in his jacket.

I needed to know what happened between them tonight and I knew just who to ask.


	6. Ballroom preparations

GEORGE'S POV:

I woke to the sound of Fred snoring. I wonder, do I snore?

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Jane. Jane's light blue eyes, light brown hair, light, pale skin, marred by only a very few freckles.

"Uhh" I heard Fred groan.

He sat up in bed, smiling.

I looked at him questioningly. "Why are you so happy?"

Maybe I sounded a little mean, or sad or mad or something, but it was odd.

"I had a dream." he said as if I should know what that meant.

"Okay, what kind of dream?"

"Me and Violet." He said, sighing happily.

"You have dreams about you and Violet every night, why is tonight so different?"

"We kissed again in my dream."

No one was in the room but us, so he didn't have to whisper.

I nodded, not really in the mood for Fred's fantasies. I had problems and fantasies of my own. And Jane would never be mine. I was almost completely sure of it.

Wait…

I'm a Weasley twin! Since when did I become cynical and depressed?

I would have to fix that.

FRED'S POV:

We walked down into the common room to see the girls waiting for us on the couch. We sat down in between them, I was between George and Violet and Jane was on the other side of George.

We had only just sat down when Violet turned around and sat upside down on the couch. George and I looked at each other, shrugged, and then decided to join in the silliness.

It was time for breakfast, so we walked out of the common room and down to the Great Hall. We sat down with the girls on one side of the table and me and George on the other.

I kept smiling the whole time; she was still wearing my jacket.

I ate my breakfast quickly, without really giving much thought to what I was actually eating.

"So, what kind of pranks did you guys pull last night?" Jane asked, sounding a little irritated.

"Umm…" Violet became flustered and had a look of panic that only I saw.

"We slipped some nosebleed nougat into Snape's drink while he wasn't looking."

That seemed to be enough for Jane, she nodded.

When we were all finished eating, we began to walk out of the Great Hall, when a large piece of paper attached to the door caught our attention.

I read it out loud.

"_This weekend has been changed to a 4 day weekend, classes will continue Wednesday. There will be a ball held Monday, as these is a week after is the Christmas break._ _-A. Dumbledore." _

"There's going to be a ball?" Jane asked excitedly.

She and Violet shared a look that only girls would understand.

"Hey, Fred, no classes till Wednesday! Bet that got Granger's wand in a knot." George joked.

I laughed and thought about how much fun a ball would be.

"The ball is only two days away!" Violet squeaked.

"We have to find dresses!" Jane said, grabbing Violet's arm and pulling her through the hall ahead of us.

Violet looked back and waved goodbye looking frightened, but still beautiful.

"How does she do that?" I whispered to myself.

"Do what?" George asked.

I hadn't meant to let him hear it, but I guess there was no point in keeping it from him.

"No matter what she does, she always looks so beautiful."

George looked at me funny. "You've got it bad, Freddie."

I didn't know what he meant.

"What?"

George rolled his eyes and pulled me along, back to the common room.

"You're in deep." He said quietly.

"In what?" I asked, still not quite understanding.

"Love." He said.

I knew I loved her, this was nothing new.

We got up to the common room and then decided we should head to the owlry and send an owl to mum, letting her know about the ball.

We, too, would need to find a suit for the ball.

We decided we would to what would be expected of us; we would wait until the last minute to find clothes.

The next two days passed without us seeing the girls much. On Monday morning, the girls weren't even at breakfast.

"George, if I didn't know better, I'd say the girls had been kidnapped and killed." I said to George after breakfast that morning.

"They _are _girls, they are probably going to spend all day in their rooms getting ready."

I supposed that made sense.

After breakfast, we went back to the common room. Ron and Harry were sitting on the couch. George and I sat on each of the arms of the couch.

"Hey, Harry, Ron." George said.

"Who are you two going to the ball with?" I asked, hoping Ron would say Hermione. The poor girl was desperately in love with him and everyone could see it. But I knew it wouldn't be Hermione he was going with.

"Lavender." Ron answered.

Of course.

"Ginny." Harry said.

"Ahh." Me and George said at the same time.

"What?" Harry asked, wondering about our knowing tone probably.

"Well, its no secret that-" George started.

"-Ginny's had her eyes on you for a while." I said.

"Its pretty obvious, Harry." Ron jumped in.

Harry shook his head and turned to George. "Who are you going with, then?"

George shrugged. "I am planning to wait until the last minute to ask some random girl."

I new he wasn't telling the truth. He was just saying that so it wouldn't seem like he liked Jane when he asked her.

"What about you Fred?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably just gonna ask… Violet, maybe? I don't know." I said, trying to sound like I was deciding between girls.

"Oh come on, Fred." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Everyone can tell you're really into Violet. Everybody in the school knows."

Oh. Well. That made things awkward.

The attention was turned away from me and went back to George.

I was going to have to ask Violet to the dance before she had the chance to ask George herself.

VIOLET'S POV:

Jane and I were sitting in the girls' dorm, getting ready for the ball. Sure, it was very early in the day, but we were girls even with all of this preparation, we were probably going to be late.

The dress I would be wearing to the ball was black and strapless, with a sliver design over the chest. It clung to my torso and flowed out toward the bottom, cinching up in folds at random points on the bottom in a princess cut. There were a very few sparkles on the dress but I liked the way it fit.

It was sure to impress Fred. I didn't figure he would ask me first, so I would ask him before he could ask anyone else. And then Jane would ask Fred.

We weren't changing into our dresses yet, it was much too soon for that.

Jane's dress was a deep purple and cranberry color, with thin straps and a low cut, but not too low. There was a wide sash over the remainder of her stomach and the bottom went out but stayed closer to her legs than mine did. She was planning on wearing high heels with an open toe. The base and the bow over the top were the same cranberry shade as her dress and the rest was white with black polka dots.

I still had no clue what shoes I was going to wear, but I hoped whatever I found weren't high heels.

Jane and I were doing our hair. She was putting hers into big curls and putting two small pins in the sides to hold them out of her face.

I was just wearing mine down and straight.

After we were finished with our hair, we applied a thin layer of makeup, highlighting our eyes.

Then we figured it was time to pull our dresses on.

The room was crowded with girls trying to get ready in the small hour left before the ball. Jane and I were the only ones smart enough to begin getting ready at the beginning of the day. For most girls, it would take the rest of the next hour just to finish their hair.

I found a small pair of black ballet slippers and pulled them on.

Then, Jane and I inspected each other, checking for stuff in our teeth, something in our eyes, or stray makeup marks on our faces.

Then, we walked downstairs to see the boys standing with their backs to us.

In some ways, Jane and I seemed like twins to some people because the boys had rubbed off on us. So sometimes when we talked, much like the twins, we said it simultaneously.

So this time, we said at the same time, "Oh boys!"

And they turned.


	7. The Ball

FRED'S POV:

"Oh boys!" I heard two very familiar voices call from behind us.

George and I both turned to see two very beautiful girls in dresses. Violet in a black strapless number and Jane in a reddish dress. Both dresses accented the girls' features well, but Violet would always be the most beautiful girl in the world to me.

I felt a slow smile begin to creep onto my face and she kept her face down and smiled crookedly, walking up to us.

But she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at George, gauging his reaction, maybe? I looked up, expecting him to be looking at Jane, but he, too, was looking at Violet with the same wondrous expression I was.

He looked at me and smiled apologetically, blushing.

Then I looked up to see Jane staring at me, a hopeful look on her face.

I nudged Fred with my arm, signaling our announcement to the girls.

He nodded and started talking. "Fred and I have something-"

"-both of us wanted to ask you." I finished.

I looked Violet straight in the eye so she would know I was talking to her and George did the same to Jane.

We both spoke after a short few seconds of silence. "Will you go to the ball with me?"

Both girls looked confused.

"Umm…" Jane said, starting to say something.

"Give us just a second." Violet said, giving us apologetic looks.

They walked to the wall opposite our little group and began whispering.

I hoped with everything in me that they said yes.

VIOLET'S POV:

"What are we going to do?" Jane squeaked, looking a little annoyed.

"Well, I guess we could just say yes. What could the harm be? I mean, if we decide we want to dance with each other's partner, its not like there's a law against it." I said, feeling my heart accelerate at the thought of dancing with Fred.

FRED? No.

It was the thought of George that did strange things to my heart.

Not Fred.

"Well," she said, reluctantly. And then she looked back at the boys who looked rather nervous. "Okay." She said, smiling.

We walked back up to the boys and said at the same time. "We accept."

Fred held his arm out for me and let me put my arm on his bicep. He was rather strong. His muscles were fairly large, but then that was probably what happened when you were a beater on the quidditch team. They weren't huge; you couldn't see them through his suit or any other shirts I had seen him in, but they were there.

The room the ball was held in was decent temperature, a little cold for me, but for most of the guys, I could guess that it felt normal.

We sat at a table and waited until the small group of people that weren't already there got there.

Then the music started. It was a slow song.

"Would you like to dance?" Fred asked me, a gleam in his eyes, his hand held out.

I nodded and put my hand in his.

We stood and joined the other dancers in the area designated for dancing.

I saw George take Jane's hand and pull her onto the dance floor out of the corner of my eye.

Fred placed his hand lightly on my waist and I put on his shoulder. Then our free hands joined.

I felt something when his palm pressed against mine. It was odd. Like an electric shock, but pleasant.

I smiled at him, wondering if he had felt it, too.

He smiled back.

Our bodies began to move slowly to the beat of the music.

Our eyes stayed locked, but we didn't say anything.

I was wondering at the bright blue of his eyes and the brilliance of his bright red hair and the beauty of his bright personality.

"You're a bright person." I said, not meaning to have actually said that out loud.

He looked confused. "Have you seen my grades? Sure I'm smart but I'm no Hermione."

I shook my head. "That's not what I meant. You. Your hair, your eyes, everything about you."

He looked like he was trying to figure out what it was I meant. "I'm just going to assume that was a compliment and not a cheap shot at gingers." he said, still confused.

I laughed and shook my head to assure him it was nothing against his hair or eye or skin color. They were all good things. Things I had grown to love.

In a brotherly way! I had always loved Fred like a brother or a puppy I had had for a long time.

But did I love him the way he loved me? I didn't think I did, but I didn't want to dash his hopes so fast.

At least that's what I kept telling myself.

GEORGE'S POV:

Violet had liked me for years, and I had never liked her back. I loved her like a sister, but I always liked Jane.

So why couldn't I keep my eyes off Violet?

I tried convincing myself that it was just because she was very beautiful in that dress.

Of course, Jane had always been beautiful. She was even more beautiful tonight.

I tried to focus my mind back onto Jane. I forced myself not to look up, knowing that if I did, my eyes would wander back to Violet. I concentrated on Jane's face.

But she didn't notice, she was too busy watching Violet and Fred stare at each other like they were seeing the sun for the first time.

JANE'S POV:

What was she doing? She knew I liked him! And she was smiling at him. And she knew he liked her, (or at least she did if she wasn't a complete idiot) why was she leading him on? She was in love with George.

Speaking of George, he could probably tell I was watching Fred and Violet.

I looked back to him to see him looking at me worriedly.

"What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

"You look sad." he said softly, still moving to the music. "And you cant take your eyes off Fred." He almost sounded sad.

"Yeah. I guess you probably already know that I like Fred. But it makes me mad that Violet loves you and she is flirting with Fred when she knows he likes her!" I realized my mistake too late.

"She loves me?" he said, his voice still soft.

I nodded and sighed. "Don't tell her I told you that."

"I already kind of thought she might like me… I had no idea it went as far as love." I nodded.

"Ever since our first year, she's been completely infatuated with you."

"That doesn't sound much like love." He said puzzled.

I laughed humorlessly. "You haven't heard the way she talks about you."

He blushed at that.

The rest of our dance was silent.

GEORGE'S POV:

So she loved me did she?

I wondered if Fred knew about that. I hoped he didn't; it would hurt him so badly.

But surely she hadn't kept it from him, they were the best friends of the group, the most inseparable. She wouldn't not tell him.

Jane had turned her attention back to Violet and Fred.

I turned to look at them, too.

That beautiful girl loved me? It was hard to believe.

But if that was so hard to believe, then why did I still wish for Jane to love me?

I had deep feelings for her, that much was clear.

But as to exactly HOW deep they were, I was unsure.

Only time could tell.


	8. Leaving

VIOLET'S POV:

Why couldn't I stop staring at Fred? I had known him for years and I had never had the sudden urge to watch him like this. But he didn't seem to mind, he just stared back.

When the dance was over, we walked back to the table we had sat in earlier. Jane and George followed not long after.

"Hey, Fred, do you want to dance again?" Jane asked when another song started.

"Sure." he said, smiling at her.

He was always so nice and gentleman-like.

They went out onto the floor and began dancing.

"Violet?" I heard George say from a seat over.

I looked up and smiled. "Yes, George?"

This was what I had been waiting for. I could feel the anticipation building up more and more.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

My heart didn't stop like I thought it would. My breath kept coming easily, much the opposite of how I thought it would be. It was almost disappointing not to feel the things that I had thought I would feel when George asked me to dance with him. I did love him… Didn't I?

"I mean, if you don't want to, its okay, I understand." he said, looking almost embarrassed.

"No!" I said, shocking him.

His head came up fast and his eyes were wide.

"Of course I'll dance with you, Fred." I said softer, more in control of the volume of my voice.

He smiled and stood up, grabbing my hand. Something strange happened in my stomach.

I stood with him and went with him. We started dancing. It was almost awkward.

"I know you love me." he said suddenly.

I was shocked.

"What?" I asked.

I had only ever told Fred and Jane. But then, the way Fred made it seem, everyone already knew.

"Jane told me."

I'd kill her. Right after I died of embarrassment.

"Oh…" was all I could seem to get out of my mouth.

"But, now I can see that you're starting to get feelings for dear old Fred." he said, smiling mischievously.

"You can tell?" I asked, wondering how he could deduce that when I hadn't even known.

He nodded.

"So? What is the point in telling me all of this?" I asked, suspicious.

He looked down. "I don't know if you already know, but I like Jane. I have for a while now."

I nodded.

I had cried when I came to that realization. Now I didn't even feel sorry, and it was coming from his mouth.

"And?" I asked, wishing he would get to the point.

"I wanted to know if you are getting over your feelings for me." he said, still looking down.

I thought about his question for a moment and then replied, "Yes. I'm not completely over you… But I'm definitely getting there. And fairly fast."

He nodded and looked back up. "I think, then, that you, me, and Fred can come to some kind of an agreement."

I gave him a confused look. "What are you getting at?" I asked.

"If we can make Jane like me instead of Fred, then you and Fred can be together and me and Jane can be together."

I swear, some times George can read minds, because I started to object to the whole "you and Fred can be together" thing, but he held up a finger and said, "You'll learn to love him. In fact, I think you're already falling."

He smiled a silly grin.

I couldn't help but smile back. I decided to just drop it and finish the rest of the dance, enjoying the music and George's dancing skills.

We all sat back down and another song came on.

This time, George danced with Jane and I danced with Fred.

I would tell him about George's plan.

FRED'S POV:

"Would you like to dance, Fred?" Violet said.

My heart sped up. Sure she had said yes earlier, and it shouldn't have that effect on me, but it was different when she asked me.

I could only nod and smile like a doofus.

We walked out and began dancing again.

"I need to talk to you." she said suddenly.

"About what?" I asked.

"Me and George have a plan." she said excitedly.

Oh, great, she and the guy she likes (which just happens to be my twin brother) were coming up with plans together.

"What kind of plan?"

"We are going to help Jane fall for George. And then, you don't have to worry about her crushing all over you."

"I thought you loved George. Why are you helping him go after your friend?" I asked.

Her expression changed and she looked down at the floor between our moving feet.

"I do love him. That's why I am doing this. I love him enough to let him go so he can be happy. I will do anything to make him happy."

My heart squeezed and twisted in uncomfortable ways.

"I'm sorry." I said, making her look up.

"Its not your fault." She misunderstood.

"I'm not sorry about that. I'm sorry because I wont help him. You love him enough to let him be happy? I love you too much to watch you helping him hurt you. I wont help because I love you enough to let you go." I said, challenging her love for him.

"That's what I said. I love him enough to let him have someone he will be happy with."

I shook my head. "There's a difference between letting someone go and letting them be happy while you sit back and get your heart broken."

She looked sad. My words had probably sounded harsh, but knowing that my brother was the reason for her pain made me angry.

"I know. But it's the only way he will be happy. He doesn't love me, so why keep wishing for it?" She sounded sad.

But she looked broken. Her eyes were only a ghost of the happiness she had shown when George had handed her the birthday present her got for her two years ago, her smile only a shadow of the adoration she had shown George that day on the train, her heart a shattered reflection of what I could make it if she would only let me.

I dropped my hand from her waist, but pulled her other hand and led her back to the table.

"I love you, Violet." I said.

She looked into my eyes and I could see the unshed tears there.

"So I guess I will have to love you enough to let you go."

I stood up and leaned over, kissing her on the forehead. But before I pulled my lips away, I whispered, "Goodbye, Vi-Vi."

It was the nickname I had given her when we were 3rd years. I hadn't used it for months.

That broke her. The tears rolled freely down her face now, and I had to force myself not to stay and hold her and tell it would all be okay. I walked out of the room and left her crying because I loved her.


	9. My Heart is Sick

VIOLET'S POV:

I tried to tell myself to stop crying, that I was acting like a baby. But it wasn't working very well. I heard, but barely registered, the sound of feet approaching me.

"Violet?" George and Jane asked at the same time.

Both sounded shocked and worried.

"What happened?" George asked as he knelt down next to my chair and put on hand on my back.

I had my head down on the table and my arms around the sides of my face. The only way they knew I was crying, was the wrenching motions of my body as I cried. They probably couldn't hear my broken sobs over the music.

"Its nothing." I said, picking my head up and wiping my eyes.

I didn't want to talk about how Fred leaving had made me cry to George with Jane standing right in front of us. I looked George in the eyes and tried to get my message across. He seemed to understand; he nodded almost imperceptibly.

Jane didn't even notice the exchange, she was looking around trying to find Fred.

"Where did Fred go?" she asked, actually tilting a chair to see if he was hiding under it.

"Oh, he left a few minutes ago, said he was tired and wanted to get to bed early." I said, wondering how she could've missed his exit; I would've figured she would be watching him like a hawk.

Maybe me and George's plan was already working. That just made me more sad.

"You know, I'm getting tired, I think I'm going to go to sleep, too." I said, making a lame excuse to go cry in private.

Jane looked at me worriedly.

"Are you sure? I could come with-"

"No, you stay and enjoy the dance. You, too, George."

With that, I walked out of the room and went back to the common room, make up dripping off my face and onto my dress with my tears.

GEORGE'S POV:

I sighed and sat down.

"I wonder what happened." Jane said, sitting down next to me.

I shook my head and made an "I don't know" noise.

I may not be in love with her, but Violet was like a sister to me, and I did love her in a way. It made me mad that Fred had made her cry and walked out on her.

I would have to have a talk with Fred tonight.

FRED'S POV:

I entered the Gryffindor common room and walked up the stairs to the boys' dorm. Nobody was there; everybody had gone to the party. I plopped myself face-down onto my bed and listened to the silence.

I felt horrible for walking out like that, but I couldn't help George to break her heart. If getting over her and letting her be with someone else would make her happy, then I would try to get over her.

I heard someone crying. I knew it was Violet.

I heard her footsteps run from the common room to the girls' dorm. She continued crying until finally I couldn't hear her.

I decided to check on her. I tiptoed over to the girls' dormitory and stood by the door.

She was still crying, but it was quieter.

I sat down on the floor outside her door and waited until she fell asleep. When I couldn't heard anything but her steady, slow breathing, I opened the door and walked quietly in.

She was laying on her stomach, clutching the pillow to her face, tears still running softly down her cheeks.

I stood by her bed and wiped the tears away before kissing her on the cheek and saying, "Goodnight. I love you. I always will."

GEORGE'S POV:

The rest of the dance was short, 2 or 3 dances left.

Jane and I walked back to the common room together and said goodnight before parting ways.

I walked in the boys' room, intending to go and have a word with Fred before I went to sleep, but when I walked in, he was already asleep.

'Oh well,' I thought. 'I'll just talk about it to him tomorrow.'

JANE'S POV:

Violet was asleep when I got in.

The night was surprisingly pleasant considering my best friend started bawling and didn't give me any reasons.

George was really nice and funny and smart and attractive… I could see why Violet liked him. Fred was nice and funny and smart and attractive, but something about them was different and I was starting to think I liked George's different better. I still liked Fred, but I thought maybe I liked George, too.

It was possible. I just couldn't let Violet know, or she'd throw something at me (probably a bug).

I put my pajamas on and grabbed my favorite thing in the whole wide world, my stuffed goat, Goaty. Snuggling up to Goaty and pulling my covers around me tight, I fell asleep.

FRED'S POV:

I woke up feeling sick, and hoping it wasn't an actual ailment. If so, it should've come tomorrow, when we had school I could get out of. But it didn't. My stomach hurt in a sore kind of way and when I stood it rolled.

I walked downstairs and saw Violet sitting on the couch.

She had trouble sleeping when she was upset.

I was about to go back upstairs and avoid her, but she had already heard me and turned around.

"Fred." she said.

I turned around.

"Yes, Vi?"

She motioned for me to come over and sit on the couch next to her.

I did so slowly, trying not upset my stomach more. I sat down and looked at Violet who was now looking at me with a blank expression.

But her eyes gave away her emotions. She was sad. No, it was more than sad. More like depressed.

"Violet, are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"No." she said, turning to stare into the unlit fireplace.

"What is it?" I asked, putting a hand on her back.

"I lost my best friend." She smiled at me weakly.

"What did Jane do?"

She shook her head.

"Not Jane… You."

"Oh… I'm sorry." I said, looking down.

This conversation was making me feel even worse.

"Then will you help me?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

"I said I was sorry, and I am. But only because its hurting you. If I don't let you go, you may never be happy. I'm sorry, but I cant help you. I have to try to get over my feelings for you." I said, standing up.

I started walking to the stairs again but she stopped me.

"Wait!" she sounded desperate.

I turned to see her standing in front of the couch.

"Yes?"

"Can I have one more hug before you leave?"

I smiled, but I could guess how unhappy it looked.

"Of course." I said, my voice cracking in odd places.

I walked back to the couch and wrapped my arms around her tightly. Hers wound around my waist. I closed my eyes, enjoying the last moment I would ever have her in my arms.

I let the hug last longer than I had planned which was a mistake. I would always think about this, return to this memory, and it would always torture me.

"I guess this is goodybye for now... I'm sorry, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I could hear the tears in her voice.

Too soon, the hug was over and I walked back up the stairs, not daring to turn around, even when I heard the sound of her cries that were suddenly becoming all too familiar.


	10. I Never Meant to Hurt You

GEORGE'S POV:

When I woke up, Fred wasn't in his bed.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and assumed it was Fred. I was right.

Fred walked in and tiptoed quietly over to his bed and got in, pulling his covers up to his face. But not before I saw the tears on his cheek.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"Nothing." he said, sounding completely broken.

I nodded reluctantly, sensing his hesitance. If he talked about it, it would probably make him cry more.

I turned over and listened to his uneven breathing and sniffling, concerned for my brother's emotional health.

What had really happened?

I got out of bed and walked downstairs after Fred fell back into the deep, regular breathing of sleep.

Violet was sitting on the couch whimpering with tears streaming down her face.

"Violet?" I asked.

She looked up, pale-faced and red-eyed.

"Oh! George!" she said, wiping her face quickly. "I - umm… I was just…"

"Its okay." I said, sitting beside her and holding her hand down so she would stop rubbing at her eyes. "What happened?" I asked softly.

"Fred… He-he doesn't want to be my friend anymore. He wont talk to me anymore. He's trying to… I don't know, get over me or something I guess? I'm so confused and lost and I feel… Alone." she said emotionally.

More tears fell down her face.

I frowned and wiped one away.

"It's okay. It'll be okay." I said, putting my arm around her.

I didn't feel the same way I had last night at the dance. Maybe I was just feeling like that because she had been different, looked different? But whatever the case, I still didn't feel like _that _about her.

VIOLET'S POV:

A couple days ago, I would have been going crazy over George wiping away my tears or George putting his arm around me. But now, there was nothing. I wanted Fred to be the one that was here now. I wanted Fred to take back what he said and be my friend again.

"How do you feel about Fred, Violet?" George asked suddenly.

"I don't know. I think I'm starting to like Fred as more than just a friend. And I'm definitely over you, I mean, even now this isn't doing anything." I said gesturing to his arm thrown carefully over my shoulders.

I felt him nod. He started to pull his arm back and got up off the couch.

"I'll try to talk some sense into Fred for you, okay?"

I didn't look up, but I nodded.

"Hey," George said softly.

I looked up.

"It'll be okay. You're going to be alright."

I smiled weakly and nodded again.

He turned and walked back upstairs.

I tried not to think about what was happening, for fear I might start crying again. But even trying as hard as I was didn't stop the catalyst of my mental fears from floating through my mind and poisoning my thoughts.

"I want my best friend back!"

The tears once again flowed freely.

FRED'S POV:

Had I really cried myself to sleep? Oh man, I was glad George had been the only one awake when I had walked back in last night. The other guys would have never let me live that down.

"The tricksters gone soft!" they would taunt and tease.

If they had had to make the same decision I made, they would have done the same. I loved her and I had to leave her. For her own good.

"Fred?" George asked when the last of the other boys were out of the room.

"Yeah, George?" I asked, expecting something about my crying fit last night.

"You should talk to Violet." he said, monotonously.

"What?" Had they talked about it?

"You need to talk to Violet, Fred. You crushed her. She might not love you like you love her, but everyone needs their best friend. And I can tell you already miss her."

I wanted so badly to listen to him and do as he said, but I knew that would be weak. I would see my decision through and let her have her happiness with George.

"I cant do that George." I said, walking out of the room.

The girls were in the common room, I could see the back of their heads. They started to turn, but I looked up at the door before her face could hypnotize me into staying and talking to her and giving up on staying away from her. I walked to the Great Hall and sat down to eat.

George walked in not long after.

"Fred, please, you don't understand-"

"No, George, you don't understand. Take what you feel for Jane and multiply it by about 20. Now imagine she is in love with me. Imagine you want the best for her and you want her to be happy with whoever she wants to be happy with. What would you do? Stand by while it hurts both you and her? Or give her up so she can be happy?"

He just looked at me. He probably hadn't known me to be this intense. Even my own twin brother didn't know my emotional capabilities. Violet wouldn't have been surprised.

NO! Stop thinking about her, you're just making it harder on yourself. I thought.

Angelina Johnson sat down next to me and said, "Hey, Fred."

It was no secret Angelina had a thing for me. Everyone had told me, but I had never been able to see it, distract by Violet as I was. I saw it now, though. She had a crush, but nothing close to what I felt for V- _Stop comparing her to everyone else! _I thought.

"Hey, Angelina." I must have sounded extremely sad, she looked up worriedly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost… something."

"It must have been important to make you look like that." She had no idea how right she was.

"It was the most important thing in the world to me." I found myself saying.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" she suggested.

I decided I may as well. I told her everything. By the end of my story, she looked confused.

"Why? Why would you do that, though?"

I had left out the fact that I loved Violet.

"Because, she's my best friend. She deserves happiness, no matter the cost to me."

Angelina made a little "Aww" noise and threw her arms around me.

I was confused. I had just told her about my feelings for this other girl, why was she hugging me?

"It's okay Fred. I'm here for you."

I knew it would be wrong of me to do, but I had never been with anyone else, I was tired of always being alone, and I needed to get over Violet.

"Hey, umm, Angelina?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering… Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

She smiled enthusiastically. "Sure, that would be great."

I turned forward again and saw Violet standing across the table from me, her mouth open in shock, tears unshed on her eyelids. Oh no.

VIOLET'S POV:

I had walked in just in time to hear him ask Angelina out. He turned back around and looked right at me.

I looked straight down into his striking blue eyes and felt my eyes prick with tears.

"Umm… Come on, Violet. Lets go and get your, umm… Stuff." George came up with a lame excuse to get me out of the Great Hall and grabbed my shoulders, tugging me out of the doors.

Just before I rounded the corner, I saw the sneer Angelina was throwing at me. But Fred didn't see it, he was too busy watching me in terror. Jane was watching in confusion but didn't come after us; one of the 3rd years was asking her help with something.

As soon as we were out of the doors, I broke down and fell on George. He fell over and we both hit the floor. He caught me before my head hit the concrete floor.

My sobs were quiet but my pain was not. It made itself known immediately.

I thought back to those bright blue eyes, realizing they would never look at me the same way again. He would cast that glance back at Angelina as she grimaced at me over his shoulder.

"What the hell does Fred think he's doing?" I heard George whisper to himself.

I supposed he was getting back at me.

JANE'S POV:

What was going on with Violet? Something odd was happening between her and Fred. And her and George. And George and Fred. And George and me. Nothing was going on between Fred and me. But something was happening between all of us that was sure to change everything about our friendship that we had presumed was forever before.

If I was telling the truth, I supposed I would have to admit that I had felt a flash of jealousy when George had grabbed Violet's shoulders.

Violet hadn't seemed to notice his touch. Odd. Was she getting over him then? I supposed she might be.

She had seemed sad that Fred was going out with Angelina Johnson. But it didn't make sense, she didn't like Fred.

I felt jealousy over him and Angelina, too.

Geez, I needed to pick a twin and pick one fast! They couldn't both be mine.


	11. Pantsing Snape

GEORGE'S POV:

Couldn't Fred see that he was breaking this poor girl's heart? Why was he staying away from her? He knew as well as I did that he wouldn't be able to take it for long. And neither could she. They both needed their best friends.

But since she couldn't get that (because of Fred's stubborn irk-ish behavior), she could use any friend she could get. Violet didn't want Jane to know about her new-found feelings for Fred, and I was the only other one who knew about everything.

"Come on, we're going back to the common room." I said, pulling her to her feet and hauling her back down the corridor before anyone could see the tears that were still glistening (and coming faster now) on her cheek.

I sat her down on the couch and told her to tell me everything. I had heard everything that had happened, but I wanted to know what exactly had set her off.

"I walked in and I was going to try to talk to Fred and get him to talk to me again, but right before I sat down, I heard him ask Angelina to go out with him!"

I could just barely understand this; it was being drowned out by her sobs.

I held my arms open and she moved forward to let me hug her. I tried to get her to be a little quieter so people didn't hear her and come to investigate, but telling a girl to be calm never quite works out the way guys want it to.

I heard footsteps approaching the door and turned so that Violet's face was hidden behind my shoulder.

Fred walked in and saw her crying in my arms. He looked at me, his face pale.

I cast him my meanest glare and shook my head.

He looked sad and almost stepped forward, but decided better of it and waked hesitantly out the door, throwing unsure glances back at Violet.

Violet hadn't noticed Fred's appearance and disappearance. She lifted her head just seconds after the door had softly closed behind Fred.

"I'm going to go upstairs for a while." she said, smiling.

Why was she smiling? She was sad. She was trying to be strong for everyone else.

"You go ahead and go back to breakfast."

Before I could say anything, she stood up and went to the girls' dorm.

VIOLET'S POV:

My heart hurt, but I smiled for George's sake.

I wouldn't even try to talk to Fred again. I would pretend nothing had happened and not show anyone how bad I hurt. I wouldn't even look at him. If I did, I might give myself away.

I walked upstairs before George could protest.

Nobody was in the room, everyone was eating breakfast.

I flopped onto my bed on my stomach and cried.

Before long, Jane came up. I wasn't crying by then, but my voice cracked a lot.

"Hey," she said, walking over to my bed and sitting beside me. "What happened earlier?"

I had already thought through my excuse.

"I just started thinking about my grandpa out of nowhere. I really miss him."

She nodded and patted me on the back.

"So what were you thinking about doing today?" she asked me, walking over to her bed and sitting down.

"I really don't know." I answered. I actually had thought about doing something with the boys if my attempt to get Fred to talk to me again worked, but it had failed, so…

"Well, I've got an idea." Jane said, smiling mischievously.

Uh oh…

FRED'S POV:

What had I done?

_'I'll tell you exactly what you did you big idiot!'_ I told myself.

I broke the heart of the girl I loved. And then George had been the one to comfort her. I walked in to see Violet crying on George's shoulder and he was holding her and she was crying because of me and that was my brother, my brother was holding her whiled she cried because of me!

The thoughts swirled painfully around in my mind.

I was jealous of George. I wished George had been the one to make her cry. I wished I had been the one to hold her. I wished she hadn't cried in the first place. But, my wishes wouldn't come true' they were in the past and had already happened. So I wished I would never give her another reason to cry.

That could be arranged. If I didn't talk to her, I couldn't make her cry. But, since I wasn't talking to her, she was crying. UGH! It was an endless loop.

Would I be forced to remember the sight of seeing her bawling on George's shoulder as he stared at me with something like disappointment forever? I hoped not.

_'But you deserve it'_ came that stupid voice in my head again.

But it was right. I took away her best friend and she took away my heart.

VIOLET'S POV:

"Jane, this is ridiculous!" I whispered, smiling because my mind was finally off Fred and I was actually having fun.

"Well, lets go back then." she said, turning to me.

"I never said it wasn't brilliant. Just ridiculous. A little ridiculousness is exactly what I need."

She smiled and nodded once, making her straight hair flounce forward for a moment before falling back to its original place.

She turned back around and we both slunk around a corner heading to Snape's classroom. Crouched outside the door of his classroom, we listened for a minute, confirming that he was walking around his room.

Jane cast an invisibility charm on both herself and I and then we quietly and slowly walked into Snape's room. The potions classroom was a bleak, depressing room, not in contrast to the teacher inhabiting the area.

We both moved soundlessly to stand on either side of the potions teacher and, simultaneously grabbed the waist of his pants.

"What-" Snape began, feeling our hands on the edge of his pants.

Before he could finish his sentence, though, we pulled. When the deed was done, we rushed from the room, Snape following us, pants pooled around his ankles.

We were still invisible, so we had to be quiet and not laugh (which was really hard, you try not laughing when you pants your teacher!) so he didn't follow our voices.

When we turned the corner, he had gone back into his room, grumbling something about "irresponsible children". Jane and I waited until we were back in the girls' dorm to explode with giggles. A few girls walked in, eyed us with looks that clearly said they thought we had lost our minds, and walked back out, not wanting to listen to our raucous laughter. That made us laugh even more.

I had completely forgotten about Fred… For a little while at least.

I began thinking that maybe I would get through it after all; I mean I still had Jane and George, right?


	12. Coming Clean

JANE'S POV:

I went out of the room for a while to leave Violet alone and I sat on the couch in the common room. George sat down not long after me.

"Hey." he said. He had an uncharacteristically low number of words to say.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked, moving over so he could have some more room on the couch; he was scrunched up against the edge. Why had he sat there instead of on the other side of me where there was more room? Whatever, I had learned better than to question the motives of Fred and George.

"I'm kind of worried about Fred."

"I'm kind of worried about Violet."

George looked surprised. "Do you know?" he asked.

I gave him a confused look. What was he talking about?

"What?"

His eyes got big for a second and then went back to normal as he looked down. "So I guess nobody has told you yet."

What was everybody keeping from me?

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked.

He started to say something and then looked around the crowded room and said, "Too many people."

I looked around and nodded in understanding.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. I hoped he couldn't feel when my pulse reacted strangely to his touch. We walked out the door, still hand in hand. He dragged me to a corner on the stairs and we both crouched down, beginning to whisper.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"You know Fred is head over heels in love with Violet, right?"

I nodded. I did know it, but it was odd, it didn't hurt to acknowledge his feelings for my best friend.

"Well, Violet is starting to feel something for Fred. Fred doesn't know it, so he is trying to get over his feelings for her (we all know about how well that is going to go), so he's stopped talking to her. He wants her to be happy with me. But she doesn't like me anymore and I never liked her in that way." The way he said the last part made it sound like maybe he liked someone else in that way.

So I couldn't help but ask, "Who do you like… In _that_ way?"

He didn't answer at first. He only stared at his hands.

I moved closer to him, trying to see his face.

When he finally looked up, his face was only inches from mine. It startled me, but I couldn't bring myself to pull back. I felt my heart quicken, hoping what I thought might happen would actually happen. His eyes became unfocused and locked on my lips. I could feel his warm breath on my face and hear his uneven breathing.

"I…" he started to whisper. "I love you, Jane."

His eyes closed as he said it. We only had to lean forward one more centimeter to be kissing… But what he said caught me off guard.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, moving backwards and standing up.

Eyes still closed and mouth set in kissing shape, he fell flat on his face. He looked up, confused.

"What?" he asked, sounding almost hurt.

"You… You love me?" I asked, feeling a little sick.

He couldn't love me. Violet liked him. And anyway, I liked Fred… didn't I?

He nodded.

I started breathing shallower and I raised my hand to my forehead and rubbed at the migraine starting there.

"I… I can't… Can't do this." I panted, my stomach rolling over.

I turned on my heel and ran for the girls' dorm.

GEORGE'S POV:

What had just happened? Everything had been going so well. I confessed my feelings to her and we had almost kissed… and then she ran away.

I sat frozen in shock on a stair step.

I saw Hermione coming up the stairs.

"Hey, George, what's… George? What happened?" she said, sitting down in front of me.

"I… It…She…" I stammered, still staring at the spot Jane had fled from.

Understanding dawned on Hermione. "Jane." she said.

I nodded, feeling a sting in the back of my eyes.

"Its okay, George. You'll be alright. She just needs some time."

Some reasonable part of my brain rationalized that this was a logical answer to my problem… But my heart said something completely different.

JANE'S POV:

I ran upstairs and flung myself onto my bed, only letting the tears come when my face had been smushed comfortably into the soft pillow.

"Jane?" I heard Violet's muffled voice ask, concern coloring her tone.

"What's wrong?" I heard her knees hit the wooden floor in front of my bed. Then came the footsteps of a large crowd of girls. I lifted my head the tiniest bit to peek at our audience. Every girl that lived with us in this room was surrounding me. Great.

"Nothing." I said, pushing my face even further into the pillow.

"Umm, guys, can we have a minute?" Violet asked.

The girls gave noises of consentient and shuffled out of the door before closing it with a soft click.

"Jane, what happened?" Violet asked, patting my back.

"Boys suck!" I said, wondering how this sounded muffled.

"Yeah… I know." she sounded sad.

I felt her sit up on my bed and I picked my head up. She looked surprised when she saw the tears still rolling down my face.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering about her glum tone.

She considered for a moment before saying. "I'll tell you if you tell me."

I thought for a moment. What could it hurt?

"Okay." I said and made myself more comfortable on the bed, sitting cross-legged in front of Violet with my pillow in my lap. Before I started talking, I grabbed Goaty for moral support. Clutching the stuff goat to my chest, I began at the beginning.

"It started at the dance…" I described to her the odd feelings I had experienced for George at the dance that I hadn't really noticed until I thought back on it now. Then, I went on to tell her what had just happened in the hall.

"- and then he told me he loved me and I freaked out and ran!" I said, adding a groan and falling back into the pillow again for good measure.

"I know you like him and I'm sorry." I said, picking my head up only a little so my words weren't muffled but keeping my eyes closed.

I felt her hand rubbing circles on my back.

"Its okay." she said, softly, not sounding sad at all.

I looked up.

"What?" I asked, confused.

If I was her, I would've been enraged.

"I don't like George anymore." she said.

Oh… Well, that changed a few things.

I said, "Okay. Its your turn."

VIOLET'S POV:

I wasn't sure how I felt about confessing to everything to Jane.

"I…" I wasn't sure how to start. "I don't like George anymore."

She nodded impatiently, already knowing this.

"I think I'm starting to have feelings for Fred." I said it looking her straight in the goat.

She didn't react for a long time.

"I thought so." she finally said.

"What?" I asked, wondering how she had known when I barely knew.

"Its obvious." she said, petting Goaty and looking straight at me.

I didn't know how to respond to that. I didn't have time to.

The girls came flooding back into the room.

I climbed back over to my bed and thought through our conversation. Jane hadn't seemed mad or sad or jealous. Maybe she was over Fred.

But I wasn't. To echo that thought Angelina Johnson walked in and gave me a haughty sneer before calling every other girl's attention to her by talking about the date her and Fred would be going on soon.

I pulled the covers up to my ears and cried quietly until I fell asleep.


	13. Christmas guests

JANE'S POV:

I knew Violet had cried last night; I could tell in the way she pulled the covers up around her. Everyone else was too busy listening to Angelina's loud announcement to notice.

I dressed quickly, getting ready for class.

Violet was about as talkative as a tree stump.

We walked together out of the room and down into the common area.

I was grateful Fred and George weren't there this morning.

We moved quickly to class.

In the few classes I had George in, I ignored his presence completely. I didn't look in his general direction or talk to him or even acknowledge the fact that he existed. I still wasn't sure how I felt about his confession. He seemed to respect that. I didn't have to talk to him all day and he didn't try to start a conversation.

It was what I wanted, but I was miserable.

GEORGE'S POV:

Jane wouldn't talk to me. At all. All week long, she didn't say a single thing to me or even look at me.

I was glad I at least had Fred and Violet. But they weren't doing much talking to anybody lately. Both of them were too sad. Fred was the most depressed, though. Thinking the girl he loved liked his brother and having to go on dates with a girl he only pretended to like.

Saturday morning, Fred and I received an owl from our mum.

"_Dear Fred and George, I think it would be nice of you to invite some of your friends. Bring 3 people to the Burrow when you come home and we'll all have Christmas together. Love, mum." _

I knew immediately who I would invite. But then I realized she wasn't talking to me. Maybe I could ask Violet. That would make Jane jealous (if she had any feelings for me) and maybe I could get Violet and Fred to talk again.

It was depressing me to see the two of them not talking.

Later that day, I found Violet sitting on the couch staring blankly into the unlit fire place.

She didn't even blink when I sat down.

"Hi." I said after a few minutes of awkwardly sitting there.

Her eyes became a little more focused and she turned her head slowly to smile at me, as if just realizing I was there. She pulled her legs up on the couch with her and brought her jacket tighter around her, hugging her arms.

I got up and started the fire for her.

When I sat back down, I said, "Fred and I can bring some friends to our home this Christmas and I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

The flinch she gave at Fred's name didn't go unnoticed. But she only hesitated for a moment before offering an excuse.

"Fred probably wouldn't like that much."

"Well, I'm the one inviting you, so even if Fred doesn't like it, he'll just have to deal with it."

She smiled a little at that, but not the full happy smile I was used to seeing. If I was going to get Fred back with Violet, I had to do it fast.

She nodded after a while and said, "Sure, I'll go."

I nodded, offering a small smile, and stood up, beginning to walk away.

"Oh and Fred." she said.

When I turned, she was standing up and was walking to the door, half smiling.

"Thank you."

And then she walked out of the door before I could ask her "Why?"

VIOLET'S POV:

I was George's friend, but I figured the main reason he was inviting me was because he wanted to give me and Fred the chance to make up.

I was heading to see Jane in the library, but stopped in my tracks remembering something.

Angelina. Fred would invite her. I wouldn't get the chance to talk to Fred even if I did go. But I still would. I had already told George I would and he would tell Fred. If I didn't show up he would think it was because of him. I couldn't let him think that, it was a matter of pride.

So I continued on to the library. Jane was there with her glasses on and her nose in a book. Just like Hermione.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, leaning against the endcap of the row of books.

"Hey, bookworm." I said, sitting in a chair next to her.

She looked up and smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, putting a bookmark in her spot and setting it down in front of her.

"George asked me to go to the Burrow with him and Fred for Christmas. I bet they're going to ask you."

I had started to say George was going to ask her, but then I remembered that she was currently on a George boycott.

But she looked doubtful.

Just then, Fred walked in. He looked at Jane excitedly.

Then he saw me and he started to say something.

But I stood up and walked out.

FRED'S POV:

I walked into the library, ready to ask Jane to come to the Burrow for Christmas. I had already asked Angelina and George had told me about asking Violet. He told me his plan to make Jane jealous and get Violet to talk to me again. All I had to do was ask Jane to go with us.

I was excited to get out of the school, to set George's plan in motion, but not to see Angelina or Violet's expression when they learned the other was coming, too.

Violet had never really liked Angelina, she said she seemed really snobbish. I hadn't had an opinion on her at the time. Now, I was seeing more and more of that snobbery in Angelina.

I walked to the aisle where I could hear Jane's voice.

When I looked into the row, Jane was sitting there… But so was Violet.

I looked from Jane to Violet, my expression changing.

She stood, still looking me in the eye and turned away, leaving the library.

I stared at the spot where she had left until Jane brought my attention back to my goal.

"Fred? Hey, Fred, what do you need?" Jane frowned when it took me a second of floundering around in my mind for what I had wanted to say.

"Oh, um… Right, I was wondering if you wanted to come to our family's house on Christmas?" I asked, not quite as excited as earlier.

Violet obviously hated my guts.

"Umm…" She looked like she desperately wanted to say yes. "I'll ask my parents, they were asking if I was coming home for the holidays."

I nodded and said "Okay" before leaving.

Thinking of the cold glare Violet had given me left me feeling like my stomach was pitching and rolling with every step I took.

JANE'S POV:

I still felt weirdly about Fred which was sure to tick some people off, but I couldn't do much about it. I did kind of like him still, but I wanted for Fred and Violet to be together.

But even when I thought about it, I got jealous.

Even if George hadn't told me what was happening between them, I would've figured it out eventually; the way they looked at each other now (if they looked at each other at all) was tense and awkward and maybe a little angry. All the anger was coming from Violet's side of the glares, though.

I had a feeling the stay at the Weasleys' home would be an awkward one.

JANE'S POV:

I found George in the common room sitting on the last step of the staircase to the boys' dorm looking gloomily at the flooring under his feet.

"Hey." I said, making him look up. "Can I sit down with you?"

He nodded and went back to staring down at the floor.

"What's the matter, George?" I asked.

He wasn't usually this quiet.

"Jane."

That probably should have made it all clear, but I was still lost.

"What about Jane?"

He sighed and turned to look at me.

"I sent Fred to ask her to the Burrow. I cant even do that on my own and when I realized it, it made me think about me and Jane. Do you think she'll ever talk to me again?"

"Of course she will, George. She's your best friend. She just needs a little time." I said softly, placing my hand on his shoulder in what I hoped was a comforting gesture.

He looked up and half-smiled but it was a sad smile. It hurt to look at, so I looked over at the door.

Just when I looked up, Fred walked in, heading for George.

"Bye, George. Remember, give her time." I said in a whisper before darting away and up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

I could feel Fred's eyes on my back the whole way up the stairs.

GEORGE'S POV:

_Just give her time._

That was the second girl to tell me to give her time. They were girls and probably knew better than I did, so I would give her more time to think.

"Jane said yes." Fred said, still staring up the stairs to the girls' room.

Without another word, he turned and walked up the stairs to our room.

FRED'S POV:

I sat slowly on my bed and then fell backward, laying on the side of my bed.

The girl I loved ran away from me twice in 15 minutes.

My stomach twisted in painful ways and my heart did something unspeakably horrid. It broke.

I supposed I deserved it. I took away her best friend just as George had said.

I curled in on myself on my side and let my imagination run wild with memories.

The first time I met Violet. The end of that year when she gave me a hug before leaving for the summer. Violet and I playing jokes on everybody. Violet and I studying. Her laugh. Her smile. Her eyes. Her silly faces. Me kissing Violet. Violet kissing back.

I hadn't realized I was crying until I woke up with tears on my pillow.


	14. Snotty Girl

JANE'S POV:

I rushed to the common room, hoping to find Fred so I could tell him the good news. But he was nowhere to be seen.

I sat on the couch, ready to wait if I had to. Soon after sitting down, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs behind me. I turned to see Fred still in his pajamas, his hair sticking up in various places, and his face had lines etched into his skin from his covers or his pillow or whatever had been pressed onto his face hard enough to illustrate itself on his face.

He walked up to me, one hand under his arm, the other rubbing his already red eye furiously.

"Hey." I said, beckoning him to sit beside me.

He took the advice. "What's up?" he said in a yawn.

"My parents already answered. I can go." I said almost excitedly, but brought down by his obvious sleepiness.

"Well, you might want to go pack up, then."

I gave him a confused look. When were we going?

"We're leaving tonight."

VIOLET'S POV:

I woke up to the sound of zippers and shuffling objects.

I peeked out of my covers with one eye over at Jane. She was grabbing handfuls of clothes and stuffing them into a bag.

"Jane, what are you doing?" I asked groggily.

She looked up, confused, until she spotted my eye from under the covers.

"I'm packing to go to the Weasley's." she explained.

Of course.

I decided I should probably pack too. I got dressed first and then pulled a large bag out of the bottom of my wardrobe and started grabbing clothes, some personal hygiene items, and a few jackets. Then, just because, I brought my photo album and camera. In the very bottom, I found something that threatened to make me cry.

It was the teddy bear Fred had given me one Christmas a few years ago. I had almost completely forgotten about it. I picked up the light brown fluff ball and just stared at it for a moment. I decided I should take this, too. If I couldn't have Fred, at least maybe I could have a little piece of him with me.

When all of my things were packed, I made sure to (very sneakily) stuff in the presents I had gotten for everybody without Jane's notice. I assumed she must've been doing the same thing.

When we were done, I looked over to see Angelina packing about 5 times more bags than just the 1 Jane and I had packed each. I didn't see the point in so many things, and I contemplated saying something to make her feel foolish, but I knew I she would just give me her signature sneer, so I settled for a silent eye-roll before walking out of the door with Jane.

The boys were already packed, with 1 bag each, and leaning against the back of the couch to wait for us. I stood beside George and Jane stood beside Fred. Angelina was the one we had to wait for now.

Fred attempted to make some very awkward eye contact which I returned icily. He looked down, looking hurt. If he hadn't hurt me, I wouldn't be hurting him now. He must have understood that because he looked almost ashamed.

He only looked up again when Angelina's fake cough interrupted our awkward silence. We all looked up and she was standing almost halfway down the stairs, looking at Fred expectantly, and hauling down more than her weight in luggage. She pointed to Fred and then to her bags. When he nodded and began walking, she smiled and dropped everything, leaving Fred to carry her things as well as his.

What a brat.

She walked out of the room, her hand held out at shoulder length.

George and I shared a longsuffering look. He must not like her either. Then we both mouthed, "_Poor Fred._" and looked up to see him almost fall over, but Jane grabbed him and a few of the tumbling bags from the top of the pile on his back.

Finally, we made it out to the Hogwarts Express and loaded.

Fred, George, and Angelina sat on one side and Jane and I sat on the other.

Some time during the awkward ride, I fell asleep. When I woke up again, I was in George's arms and I was being carried inside the Burrow.

My eyelids fluttered open ad George looked down smiling.

"You could sleep through an earthquake, woman." he joked softly.

I laughed a little and tried to get down. He set me down on my feet and held me up by my shoulders so I didn't stumble.

Molly Weasley was standing in the doorway, holding the door open for the others behind us.

I rubbed my eyes and stretched.

"Hello, everybody." she said, cheerfully.

We all said little hellos and then she noticed Angelina.

"Well, hello. I don't believe I've met you before." she held out her hand and Angelina took it, smiling what might seem an authentic smile if I hadn't known better.

Fred introduced her, "Mum, this is my friend Angelina Johnson."

Angelina looked up at him, almost looking a little hurt. "I'm a little more than just a friend." she said, turning back to Molly.

Molly looked at me a little worriedly. She must've known how bad this would be affecting me. Molly had been like a second mother to Jane and I and we had bonded a lot when we came to stay at the Weasleys on the holidays we weren't able to spend with our families. They had never seemed to mind 2 extra children with them.

Molly showed us to Ginny's room where Jane, Angelina, Hermione and I would be staying.

Angelina took up the most space with her excessive packing. Hermione even rolled her eyes with Ginny and I. Jane didn't because she was too busy almost wetting herself trying not to laughing at Angelina trying to crawl over her mountain of luggage.

Angelina was on one side of the room and the rest of us were on the other side.

Ginny had two beds in her room (for unknown reasons) so we all pushed the beds together and agreed we would all sleep on the giant bed. The beds were big enough that they could fit two people in one, so we should have been good. We didn't even count Angelina into the equation until she spoke up.

Molly had called everyone down for dinner and we were about to walk out of the door when Angelina said, "Are you all just going to make me sleep on the floor?" She sounded very angry and bratty.

We all looked at each other and then, hilariously simultaneously, said, "Yeah." and walked out of the door, leaving Angelina looking like we had just given birth to a liter of flying puppies.

FRED'S POV:

Putting my things away in my own room, I remembered seeing George carrying Violet. I wondered if the jealousy Jane felt at that was anywhere near what I felt and doubted it.

It didn't seem like many people agreed with my choosing Angelina over Violet. I knew even my mother would have preferred happy, smiling, kind Violet to haughty, sneering, better-than-you-because-I'm-cool Angelina. But there wasn't much I could do about that. I could see that Violet liked George more and I wouldn't hold her back any longer.

I wondered what the girls were doing in Ginny's room.

Then I heard mum yell, "Dinner-time!" and George and I raced down the stairs. We were both very skinny and fairly lanky, but we ate like pigs, just like Ron. Maybe he had picked up the habit from us. Maybe it ran in the family. But Percy didn't eat like us. Percy wouldn't come home for Christmas, stuck-up workaholic that he had become.

We all sat around the table, the girls already down and giggling.

Violet looked up from what looked like a conspiracy with Jane when I passed by. I forgot for a moment that we had stopped talking and I smiled full on at her, earning a cold glare from Angelina who grabbed hold of my hand when I sat next to her and squeezed it hard.

I looked up to see my mother dishing out potatoes and smiling fondly at Hermione and Ginny and Jane and Violet and then she got to Angelina and grimaced, looking down slowly.

When everyone was seated, Angelina grabbed a spoon and her cup. Even though the cup was plastic, she banged her spoon against it until everyone looked at her strangely.

I put my forehead on the palm of my hand and suppressed a groan. She stood up, still holding my hand.

I wished I was dead or still in my room. Or dead.

"I want to thank you for letting me come to your house this Christmas. Thank you." she said, sounding so thankful it was obviously fake gratefulness she was showing.

The girls started giggling loudly and I even caught mother snickering a bit around her fork.


	15. Talking Again

GEORGE'S POV:

I could tell Fred didn't like Angelina much. He would hold her hand, but he kept stealing glances at Violet and he was leaning very far away from her.

Angelina noticed both. She even tried to feed him and he just looked away as if he hadn't noticed. She frowned and then glowered at Violet.

Violet didn't notice Angelina's scowls; she was chattering with the rest of the girls (including my mother) about school and things they had been up to.

I looked at Jane, hoping she would look up. Two seconds later, she looked straight up into my eyes. She seemed stuck there. I smiled and then she came out of it, shaking her head infinitesimally. I would try to talk to her again before the night was over.

I ate in silence, not looking up until I felt someone's gaze on me. I looked up to Violet frowning worriedly.

'_You okay?_' she mouthed.

I nodded and smiled half-heartedly.

I couldn't stand not being able to talk to Jane. I didn't know how Fred could do it.

When everyone was done with dinner, I stood up and took my plate to the kitchen where my mother was directing traffic. Violet was at the sink, rolling her sleeves up.

I saw Jane standing in a corner by the door and she beckoned to me. I followed her.

"Get your jacket." she said, turning to go up the stairs.

I did as she said and threw on some shoes. Walking back down the stairs, I heard mum and Violet's laughter mixed with the slosh of glass dishes immersed in water. I walked out of the door and saw Jane leaning against a snow-covered tree not far from the door.

I walked up to her and said, "Hi." Well Georgie, aren't you just brilliant? Maybe you should just go and spare yourself the humility of your lack of words.

She turned, her expression a little happy.

"Hi." she said warmly. "Walk with me?" she asked, pointing out into the snow.

I held out my arm and said, "Of course milady." but instead of sounding cheesy or sappy or anything sweet, I sounded like an idiot. What actually came out was, "O' curse mill aide."

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Dumb snow, freezing my lips.

I mentally shook myself. '_Just shut up and walk the girl!_' I told my mind.

"So listen I was thinking… I'm sorry about what happened that day on the stairs. I want to talk to you again. I want to be friends again."

I just walked and watched her. I was astounded. All this week she hadn't talked to me and now she wanted to?

"Cool." Once again, I was sure I was really impressing her with my witty wordplay.

She stopped and turned to look at me and said, "I've really missed you, George. I-I think I like you. A lot. And I don't want to lose you. So I want us to be… I don't know, together."

She sounded kind of nervous.

I smiled and just nodded.

After a while of just staring at each other and grinning goofily, I broke the silence and asked, "Can I kiss you?"

Why didnt someone just kill me already? '_You don't ask a girl to kiss her, you clueless moron!_'

She thought a moment and then shook her head no, smiling.

"But you can give me a hug." she said, smiling sweetly and holding her arms open.

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you, Jane." I said, without thinking.

I tensed, ready for her to run off again.

She giggled, though and pulled back looking me in the eye in an odd way.

"What-?"

My question was cut off by her lips. The kiss was soft and sweet and lasted for a whole of 5 seconds.

When she pulled back again, I was out of breath and my heart was beating in rapid thuds.

"I thought you said I couldn't kiss you." I said, still holding her.

"I wanted it to be spontaneous." she explained, smiling widely.

I laughed and smiled with her. Then I kissed her again shortly, only pulling away to hold her closer to me.

VIOLET'S POV:

I stood in the kitchen with Molly, washing dishes and laughing at each other; playing with bubbles, we had gotten some soapy dish-water in our hair.

Molly was a very stern but loving mother, but in reality, she was a child at heart. She was like a second mother to me. When I hadn't been able to talk to my mother about things that were stressing me out, I could count on Molly.

After our laughter died down, my thoughts drifted to the red haired twin sitting upstairs (probably with Angelina). I grimaced at the mental image I hadn't wanted to see.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I asked timidly.

It was now or never.

"Oh, dear, call me Molly." she said with a kind smile.

I smiled back for a moment and said, "What do you think of Angelina?"

I looked out of the window, seeing nothing but snow.

I heard a harrumph from Molly and cut her a sideways glance, only to see her scrubbing indignantly at a dish that was already spotless.

"You don't like her, either?" I asked, almost smiling at her childishness.

She shook her head and frowned. "She just doesn't seem like a very nice girl. And certainly not the type of girl my Frederick would fall for."

This bit of information caught my attention.

"What kind of girl do you think he would fall for?"

Without hesitation, she answered, "A girl like you, Violet."

She smiled at me proudly then went back to the dishes, handing me another plate to rinse off.

"I really would have liked for it to be you rather than her anyway. I already consider you one of my daughters."

I hadn't heard at first, but it clicked a second after I asked, "What's that Molly?"

She looked up, seeming surprised that she had said that out loud. "Oh, nothing. Just an old woman's ramblings."

We had finished the dishes and were drying our hands on a dish towel.

"Mrs. Weasley, you'll never be old." I said, giving her a hug.

It was almost comical the difference in height between us. She hugged back and laughed, blushing.

Arthur walked in then and said, "You're stealing my job, there, Violet.", winking I laughed lightly and released her so he could take over.

Smiling at them, I realized I wanted something like what they had. I wanted to be happy with someone who wanted to be happy with me. I wanted someone who I could count on and I knew would never let me down. I wanted to be that happy with someone.

Turning around, I saw that someone standing at the foot of the stairs.

FRED'S POV:

"Can we talk?" I asked.

She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"I don't know, can we?" she said, obviously still holding the whole "I'm not going to talk to Violet anymore" thing against me.

I nodded and walked up to her to grab her arm and pull her with me to the living room. As soon as I touched her arm, though, she yanked it away, glaring at me harder. The phrase 'If looks could kill' came to mind, but I quickly squelched that thought and moved to the living room, hoping that she would follow. She did.

We sat on the couch, her leaning as far away from me as she could.

"Look, I know I've been a real jerk lately, and I'm really sorry. I am going to break things off with Angelina tomorrow and I want to be able to talk to my best friend about it when I'm done." I said, watching her face change as she stared at the couch cushion between us.

Her silence dragged on for what felt like hours but was probably actually only seconds.

"Okay." she finally said, keeping her head angled at the cushion, but lifting her eyes from under her lashes.

The sight of her small smile and the way her eyes looked made my breath catch in my throat.

I knew I would have to stop things with Angelina. If not for me and Violet, then for her. I wasn't being fair to her, being in love with someone else.

I nodded and smiled then we both stood up and awkwardly hugged each other before going off to our separate rooms.

ANGELINA'S POV:

I had seen everything, walking in on the middle of their conversation. How dare that little whelp talk to MY boyfriend?

"…I want to be able to talk to my best friend when I'm done."

What did he mean "done"?

I was hiding in a corner by the stairs and I had a perfect view of them, but they wouldn't be able to see me in the darkness.

She nodded a little. Then they both stood and stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before…

Oh no… They HUGGED! He's my boyfriend! Not hers! He didn't even talk to her.

I knew something had to be done. And fast.

I had heard George and Fred talking about how they were planning to scare the girls in the middle of the night. If they did, that meant they would have to come over to our room.

I had the perfect plan to cut little Miss Violet out of the picture.


	16. Happy Ending Well, not for Angelina

JANE'S POV:

I walked into the room filled with girls, my head floating somewhere above me. I leaned back against the door, my hand still on the handle, my eyes seeing straight through the ceiling. I bit my lip in pleasure.

Somewhere in between the time Fred had asked me to come here with them and arriving at the Burrow, I had realized that I never had really liked Fred. I just liked that he was like George. I had always liked George. But Violet had liked George. I couldn't like George while my best friend liked him, so I picked the only person who was closest to George. Violet was over George now and I could finally be with him. I had missed all the little things about him. His voice, his insanely red hair, and his blue eyes. And now we were together.

"Well, what do we have here?" Hermione said, jumping off the bed with the rest of the girls who rushed forward.

"That looks like the face of a girl who just got done snogging." Ginny said, winking at me.

I saw Violet wrinkle her nose in distaste; I knew she hated the word 'snog'. She thought it was a stupid sounding word and preferred 'kissed'.

I giggled a little at her reaction.

The girls made high-pitched squealing sounds and giggled with me, pulling me onto the bed with them. They once again crowded around me.

"Tell us _exactly_ what happened!" "What did he say?" "What did you do?" "Was it nice?" "Is he a good kisser?" All the questions erupted at the same time.

Angelina sat in the corner, watching us menacingly.

"Well, George and I haven't talking for a while, you guys already know that. We took a walk around the house and I told him that I missed him and that I wanted to be with him. Not just with him, but WITH him."

The girls nodded, looking excited.

"He asked if he could kiss me."

The girls made sounds of disapproval; you don't plan a kiss.

"So I said no."

This time, their disapproval was aimed at me.

"Hold on, you'll see why. So I said no and then asked him to hug me. So he hugged me. And while he was hugging me… He told me he loved me."

The laughter and squeals were louder now and I smiled hugely.

"Do you love him, too?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I do. I've only recently realized I even liked him. But I think I definitely could."

They smiled and said how happy they were for me and then encouraged me to go on.

"So when he said that, I kissed him. He kissed me back and then hugged me and held me close to him."

I didn't realize until I heard the "Oooh" noises that I had wrapped my arms around myself, recreating the moment in my mind.

Soon my blushing and their teasing died down and we all fell asleep.

FRED'S POV:

George and I had stayed up until we could no longer hear the girls chattering.

"C'mon, Freddie, time to scare the girls." George whispered outside the door to the Ginny's room.

I nodded, happy that both he and I were on speaking terms with the girls we liked. He was just a step further than I was, though. But not after tonight. I would break up with Angelina and finally win Violet over.

George and I opened the door slowly, stopping at the spot where the door would creak; we had played plenty of pranks on Ginny in her sleep. We tiptoed through the door and were rewarded with a soft snoring. I closed the door quietly behind me so the light didn't wake up the girls. George and I stood on either side of the makeshift king-sized bed and counted down from three on our fingers.

"BOO!" George and I yelled, making the girls leap ten feet into the air and yelp loudly.

George and I were rolling on the floor, holding our sides tightly by the time the girls had turned the lamp on.

Angelina was sitting upright in her bed, a sneer on her face already. But when she saw me watching her, she put on a fake flirty smile.

I grimaced and stood back up.

The girls were glaring and smiling at us at the same time. It was a confusing expression.

Angelina stood up and walked to the bed, standing at the foot of it.

Violet smiled directly at me and said, "Got nothing better to do than scare a few helpless, sleeping girls, Freddie?"

Her joke, or maybe it was the nickname she used, made Angelina mad. She glared at Violet and I could've sworn I heard a snarl low in her throat. But, worse than all of that, she said, "No. He's got this." and then she grabbed the collar of my shirt, spun me around and kissed me hard and fast. She didn't let go, either.

My first instinct was to kiss back, even though I knew for a fact I didn't want to kiss the psycho, bitter, creep girl that was kissing me now.

I felt the rushing of stirred wind as someone rushed past me and I heard the soft patter of feet running to the door which slammed shut.

The kiss lasted longer than really necessary and when I looked up, Violet's spot in the bed was empty. Angelina smiled in evil success.

I glared at her.

"What?" she asked, seeming offended at my accusing stare.

I couldn't believe her. I knew she wasn't that great, I didn't know she was so terrible.

"Its over." I said, watching the success on her face turn to angered astonishment.

"What?" she asked. "No. You cant leave me. You love me!"

Where was she getting this? I had never once said that I loved her. I hadn't even told her I liked her.

"No." I said, getting ready to turn and run after Violet. "I love Violet."

Angelina's jaw dropped and she repeated, "No, you cant leave me!" The way she said it didn't sound desperate, it sounded mad.

"Watch me." I said, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind me.

The last thing I saw before closing the door was George, Jane, Hermione, and Ginny sitting on the bed staring between Angelina and I with wide, amused (yet surprised) eyes.

VIOLET'S POV:

I felt a few hot tears roll down my nearly frost-bitten cheek and lifted a shaky hand to wipe it angrily away.

The white snow glowed, luminescent in the pitch darkness of the night.

I walked aimlessly, wishing I had thought to grab a jacket before bolting out of the door. I heard footsteps coming up behind me fast. I kept my head straight forward and my arms wrapped around myself.

The tears still rolled and I bet that crying was only making my red eyes and nose worse.

"Violet!" I heard Fred say.

I didn't slow or turn or stop.

"Violet, please! Wait!"

He caught up to me without me listening to him. He stood in front of me, grabbing me by my shoulders.

I glared up into his bright blue eyes.

"Let. Me. Go."

My throat was raw with cold and I think he could tell from my voice.

He pulled me against him by my shoulders. He had been smart and brought his large down jacket. As soon as I was pressed against him, I felt heat surging off of him in waves. He grabbed the edges of his jacket and wrapped them around my back.

I didn't budge.

"Please, Violet. Just hug me. I understand you might not want to, but you're cold and I'm warm. So just hug me."

I realized, begrudgingly, that he was right and, again begrudgingly, wrapped my arms slowly around his waist, laying the side of my face on his chest.

I could hear his heart beat and his breath, still coming fast from his run.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly. "I didn't mean for that to happen. You have to know that."

I did, though I didn't want to admit it, I just wanted to be mad at him. I felt like I should, but I knew it wasn't really his fault.

"I know." I whispered, hoping he would hear me.

"Violet, Angelina and I are over." Fred said, hugging me a little tighter. "I didn't want to kiss her. You are the only girl I even want to think about kissing. I love you, Vi-Vi."

I felt my heart stutter a little and then swallowed around a large lump that lodged itself in my throat.

"I love you, too, Freddie." I let one small tear escape, but this time it wasn't sad.

His heart sped up and he said, "Do you really?"

I didnt hesitate. "Yes. I really do. I didnt know it till just now, but I have always loved you."

He laughed in pleasure and his heart stayed fast-beating.

I could still feel the biting cold through my pajama pants, so I sniffled and said, "Let's go inside, I'm going to die of hypothermia out here."

He laughed and started walking, still holding me, and his jacket around me, close to his side.

We got into the house and sat on the couch in the living room. It was a lot warmer inside even without the fire.

Fred lit the fire and grabbed a loose blanket draped over the back of the couch and wrapped it around me, keeping his arm slung around my shoulders.

I leaned into him and sighed happily. I placed my head so that I could hear his heart beat and rested my hand on his chest, watching the rising and falling motion created by his breathing.

I got so lost in the sound of his heart that it startled me when he said, "Do you know why it beats?"

I could hear his voice echoed in his chest. I shook my head, knowing there was a sappy explanation in store.

"It has been beating since I was born, but never for a reason other than to live. I never noticed it before the day I met you. It sped up and it had a reason to beat. Call it what you will: love at first sight, fate, destiny… I'm just happy its happened. And I couldn't have asked for anyone better to share it with. I love you Vi."

I was half asleep by the time he was done talking. I knew I should be blushing and stammering how sweet it was, but I was too tired and cold. I curled up more and smushed my face comfortably into his side.

"I love you, too, Fred."

No matter how tired I was, saying and hearing that would always have strange reactions on my heart.

He put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up, moving in slowly. My lips parted slightly and then his lips were on mine. The kiss was short and soft and slow and sweet (a lot of adjectives starting with S), but I was still breathing hard when it was over.

I laid the unused end of the blanket over Fred's lap and closed my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

That night, I dreamed of Fred and his hugs and kisses.


	17. The Beginning of our Happily Ever After

The following week, everyone was happy, Fred and Violet were together (finally) as well as George and Jane, and Violet and Jane were almost certain they had seen Hermione plant one on Ron's cheek when she thought no one was looking. Molly was especially happy for the new couples, saying that all along, she knew it would happen and she could tell that they were "just meant for each other!" Christmas morning was a morning filled with (its cliché, I know) merry and cheerful smiles, laughs, and attitudes in general. Surprisingly enough, this was true for Angelina as well.

JANE'S POV:

I woke up with a warm feeling in my stomach. I couldn't wait to go and see George.

It was Christmas and I would give everyone my gifts to them.

I rolled over to see Violet up and getting dressed.

She even more enamored with her boyfriend than I was with mine. I could see her eyes light up whenever she looked at him, Fred's eyes may as well have been hearts when he looked at her. And the sight of them both looking each other in the eye was especially adorable.

I rolled out of bed and began getting dressed.

Violet and I were the only ones still in here, so I figured everyone was downstairs and ready for present time.

We finished dressing and brushed through our hair before scampering down stairs. I slid into George's arms on the couch and huddled around the circle of people.

VIOLET'S POV:

All of our arms got tangled together in our rush to everybody our presents. I got one from George, Fred, Jane, and Molly.

George got me candy. Having the appetite of a 6 year old, I loved it. Jane got me a charm bracelet with a blue star on it (coincidentally the same one I had gotten her). Molly had knitted me a sweater with a big V on it.

Fred handed me a small, square white box. I lifted the lid to see the end of a slim, silver chain sticking up out of a bunch of white fluff. I grabbed the end of the chain and pulled out a necklace with a silver heart on it that said "_I love you_" in fancy italics.

Everybody "Oooh"ed and "ahhh"ed.

I hugged him tight and handed him the present I had gotten him.

His favorite candy of all time was Reese's, so I got him a T-shirt with the Reese's logo on it, a large pack of Reese's peanut butter cups, and a bag of Reese's pieces because I wasn't sure which one he liked better, cups or pieces. He laughed and smiled and hugged me, so I guessed I did pretty good.

The exchange of presents between Angelina and Fred was very awkward for everyone. We watched with detached fascination as they handed each other their presents. Angelina had just written "I love you!" really big on a piece of paper with a smilie face. Fred rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking, but everyone else gave her sympathetic looks. Fred had gotten her a keychain with a stuffed puppy on it.

"How thoughtful." I whispered sarcastically.

After the gift-giving was over, we sat around chattering about our gifts. When we had run out of things to talk about, we all ran outside to have a snowball fight.

I was convinced Fred was cheating; he kept sneaking up behind me somehow and picking me up and carrying me two feet before setting me back down and running away. Like I said, cheater.

I still couldn't help but notice how adorable he was when he ran. Or smiled. Or laughed. Or did anything, really.

Jane and George just stood in the crossfire, staring at each others' eyes, snowballs still in hand. I laughed as I realized this was just a distraction when they both smashed their snowballs on the top of the other's head.

Angelina was having fun as well, and she even smiled at me and waved!

I chased Fred around the house and pegged him a couple of times but every time he threw a snowball, I was under a tree and he hit the branch that was overhead, making tons of snow fall on top of me. I glared at him and ran my fastest, catching up to him and jumping on his back.

He jumped around trying to get me off, but it didn't work. I stuck on and laughed as he made a fool of himself, slowly drawing confused attention from the snow soldiers.

When all had gone quiet (but for my hysterical laughter) he looked up.

Everyone started laughing and threw snowballs at him while I slowed him down; it was harder for him to run with a 117 pound girl on his back.

When it got dark, Fred and I were farther away from the house than everyone else. We watched everyone file into the house and got caught up in a crowd around the door.

Everyone was waiting for Hermione and Ron to go in. Everyone was saying "Do it! Do it!"

I looked up and saw mistletoe hanging above the doorway. I started chanting with the rest of the bystanders.

Eventually, Hermione groaned and swung around, grabbing the back of Ron's head and slamming her mouth onto his. When Ron's hand reached up to cradle her cheek, everyone said, "Oooh!" and then they stopped, staring at each other weirdly, swallowing loudly and then walking inside, followed by a chorus of whooping and hooting.

Just before we went in, Fred grabbed my hand and pulled me back, standing directly under the mistletoe.

I smiled and kissed him softly. When we pulled away, we both whispered simultaneously, "I love you." and laughed happily.

We went inside to see everyone smiling and laughing. It was a happy day.

I hoped many more were to come.


End file.
